


Of one people

by Mmjohns



Series: Of One People [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 150 not 100 delinguents, AU, Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clexa, F/F, F/M, Omega Clarke, Possessive Alphas, alphas are dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hey guys honestly i feel this is probably the longest thing i have ever written in one sitting. there is definately going to be a plan for where i would like it to go but as with all my works ill only really do anything if the demand is there.<br/>i apologise for how OC this is but i wanted to write something that gave me a little more creative freedom and sort of ran with it.<br/>this is atually the first time ive written 100 fanfiction but i hope you like it anyway.</p><p> i have written it in the tags but ill write it here anyway this is not going to be for the faint hearted, there will be angst, pain, graphic violence as well as PTSD so if that triggers you in anyway please dont read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warnings And Advanced Statements

1st alpha beta omega verse  
AU after bridge meeting, mountain attacked Skaikru, captured several including Lincoln  
Concept of a ‘true mate.'  
True mates ‘complete’ one another, trumps all law and previous claim.  
True mates feel magnetic pull towards each other  
Once bond completed almost telepathic sense of each other  
Grounders very ‘consent sensitive.'  
Ark very alpha dominant with subservient omega lower class ‘owned omegas.'  
F/F (CLexa, Ranya)  
F/M (Bellamy/echo, Linctavia)

WARNING EXTREME VIOLENCE IN SOME SECTIONS  
EXPLICIT MATERIAL  
PTSD TRIGGERS

GRAPHIC VIOLENCE


	2. Fall Of The Mountain

_I am the Alpha and the Omega, the Beginning and the End. I will give water freely from the waters of life._

 

She swore never to allow herself to be placed in this position again, she swore to never seek help from the commander after the last time. 

They had nearly killed each other on that bridge, but for her people, she would do anything. She would endure any torture, especially for Octavia, that girl had been through enough on the Ark but to lose her mate to the Mountain that was the thing that finally broke her.

And so she found herself standing before the gates of Tondisi seeking an audience with the ‘Heda’ (she assumes that means commander, why they can't just say that is beyond her), in the desperate hope, they would help, after all it was not just her people taken by the mountain.

At last, the guard returns ushering her inside and leading her toward the massive audience chamber. As she approaches she notices a strong, heady scent emanating from the room, it calls to her, reaching into her chest and wrapping a warm hand around her heart, tugging, pulling, drawing her forward. 

She is immediately alarmed, the suppressants she has been taking since she was a child usually stop this, prevent her from feeling the pull toward an Alpha, and not enough time has passed since her last injection for them to have worn off. For a moment, she can't help but wonder what could possibly be causing it until she remembers her mother's words from many years before

'Suppressants will dull your senses, and they will hide your scent, making you seem like a beta, but they aren't 100% efficient, they never have been. One day you will meet your true mate, the one so In-tune with you that you become almost a single entity when that happens, the suppressants will cease to work. At that moment, you will be drawn together, as one; mind, body, and soul.'

‘Aww, crap… this wasn’t just an alpha, this was her Alpha. Her Mate. There was barely a moment for that thought to carry through her brain before her feet had carried her into the room seemingly of their own accord. 

 

The woman before her was not the hardened warrior she was expecting, neither Anya nor Indra stood before her. Instead, she was faced with a girl closer to her own age.  
Small and lithe with a sense of inner strength, she couldn't help but admire the sharply chiselled lines of her jaw. Though it was her eyes, her eyes were what truly captivated her, brilliant green orbs the colour of the most vibrant emeralds they seemed to glow with an internal light, a sense of warmth that seemed was meant only for her. And yet there was something within her that screamed of pain, a seed of hurt that sat within her eyes, telling her that this woman barely older than herself had seen real horrors and knew true suffering. It was all she could do to still her legs before they dragged her over, seeking to comfort her one-day other half.

She begins to speak her voice halting. Obviously, this is affecting her just as much “I am Lexa, Heda of the 12 clans, You, wished to see me? I was told there was a matter of some importance we needed to discuss."

"Yes, I am Clarke; I come seeking an alliance against the Mountain."

Her voice seems to harden slightly at this as internal walls suddenly slam in place "And what makes you think we're looking for such an alliance?"

If that’s how she wanted to play this fine, let`s do it, politicking was never her preference. But being the daughter of a council member had some advantages "Because they took your people for generations, and if you feel even half of what I'm feeling at this moment then you want this agreement just as much as I do."

Then comes that infuriatingly dispassionate voice and in spite of herself she can't help but watch as the lips form the words and imagine all the potential other uses they could have “But why would I align with you? Your numbers were few, even fewer now."

Fine, time for the hard sell "We have technology that will tip the balance, we can get inside the Mountain, we can open the gates. But we lack the manpower to take the Mountain. Then to top it all off there`s your disturbing lack of Omegas, we lack alphas, maybe we can come to an agreement."

"If what you say is true that is very valuable to us, but what do you seek in exchange."

"We seek to be left alone we do not wish war with your people, and an equal seat at the table for when decisions are made."

Lexa`s voice shifts as if it actually causes her pain to admit this "That is not possible, you slay an entire village, blood must have blood."

It's then a realisation hits her "What if I could offer you the blood you seek."

Lexa looks shocked "Are you proposing to sacrifice some of your already too few numbers to assuage a blood debt?"

"No, as I say we have technology that is vastly superior to your own, what if I were to return to you your people who have become what you call ‘Ripas’?”

Lexa`s voice immediately becomes that of the commander once again "Impossible, those people belong to the Mounon now."

"It is not, I assure you, one of ours was taken, we have a way to get them back. If you guarantee our safety, we will return your people to you and throw open the gates to Mount Weather. Blood will finally have blood."

She seems impressed by this a moment as she says "Very well, if you can do what you promise and I can get the council to agree, you will have your alliance, your people will be protected. Provided you can do what you have promised."

Clarke answers self-assuredly "We can."

Lexa seems to stiffen slightly as if realising how They had subconsciously drifted closer together as they had spoken whereas before they were separated by nearly 20 meters and a dais, now they stand nearly nose to nose, and it becomes immediately apparent just what effect each has on each other.

Stepping back slightly she sets her face the impersonal commander persona dominating her features "Very well, I will go consult my generals, in the meantime Anya will show you to your room."

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

When she returns hours later, there's a sharp knock at the door, Clarke rises quickly crossing the distance and opening the door wide. The commander strides in a look of displeasure on her face it is clear to see what has happened

Sighing heavily, she asks "they didn't agree, did they."

Lexa shakes her head "they did not."

Hope is steadily dwindling by the moment "Is there anything else we can do?"

"No, the council has final say in matters such as this, the only thing that can override their decision would be a mating announcement."

"A mating announcement?" Clarke asks curiously

Lexa seems to pause as she explains "Yes if I were to take one of your people, as my mate, our clans would become one. There would be no need for an alliance as we would be of the same clan."

Something becomes clear to her, at this moment, something exists between them… she might barely know her but there is a clear magnetic attraction between them, she can feel the yearning not just in her loins but in her soul as she looks at the alpha before her, her next words seem only natural as she says "Then do so."

"What?" Lexa asks startled at this revelation, quickly looking back at Clarke from where she had been staring at the wall

"Come on Lexa, I know you feel it too. I felt it the moment I walked into the camp." Clarke says moving closer to the commander, the smell filling her lungs smelling of everything she loves “you can't tell me you don’t feel it too.”

Lexa starts to protest "I don't know what you're talking..." 

She doesn't get the chance to finish the sentence. Quickly crossing the distance, Clarke presses their lips together letting all the pent-up feeling of the last few hours flow into the kiss, everything she had felt since the moment she lay eyes on her.

There's a soft moan as they pull closer, Green eyes go black as desire clouds roll over her eyes. At that moment it is like a dam breaking, she can feel the passion breaking down walls she never even knew were there, everything that had been suppressed over the last years let free, all at the thought of her mate, _her_ mate.  
   
Everything she had planned went out the window as her inner alpha reared its head and howled. Only this moment mattered, only the press of her lips and the warmth of her body matter. She can feel the firelight in her belly, heat pooling in her core, meeting the desire that pressed through the front of her pants. Her alpha-hood straining to make its presence known, straining to take hold of her mate. To mate her, to bond her, knot her, to fill her belly with her pups. Lexa`s carefully held composure shatters, her primordial side having found that which it had sought for many years, desperate to complete itself.

Pulling away gently breaking the kiss for only moments, just long enough to catch her breath she looks at Clarke's face. As soon, as they separate a feeling of emptiness, of loss, permeates their collective being. She doesn’t even have to ask, it is clearly written, as plain as day, in this instant and every instant after that, there is no doubt, she is yours as surely as you are hers, all it will take is that final push to fall over the edge into blissful oblivion.

One push and everything between them will become one, they will meld into one as surely as day turns to night. One the rigid commander hard and stoic and the other the young omega, fierce, and loyal.

At that moment, all it takes is one sentence breathed softly into an ear “Take me, Lexa, I`m yours.”

The last reserves of self-control empty, the last walls holding her back shatter as she pulls Clarke tightly to her and moves them to the bed. “mine” she growls heavily pressing her head into the crook of Clarke's neck

“yours.”

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Their bodies press together as Clarke grinds her body onto Lexa, Alpha and Omega locked in a heated battle, neither giving an inch, drawn together via instinct. The need pools in Clarke's belly her inner omega calling her to submit, to be taken to be filled, to be claimed and make sure all know it. 

Every ounce of her self-control is needed to stop this, to stop her falling herself falling to her knees, presenting herself for her alpha. She manages it barely she may be an Omega, but she was not weak, not now, not ever.

Soon however she finds herself pressed heavily against the bed as Lexa forces their heated flesh together, she can feel the throbbing heat of Lexa`s bulge through her pants, causing her inner walls to contract hungrily and her inner omega to cry out to be filled.

Lexa`s inner alpha obviously hears this call because soon their clothes lie shredded on the floor. Just as she feels like she might fall apart, combust into a fireball of pure lust Lexa pulls back slightly  
“are you sure this is what you want Clarke, we can find another way.”

She loses the battle, rolling beneath Lexa she rises to hands and knees presenting herself for her alpha  
“I'm sure Lex, just, take it slow, I haven’t done this before.”

“of course Ai Hodnes.”

 

She feels the press of Lexa against her lips, the strain as she is split open, the stretch both pleasure and pain. Soon the head presses against her cervix, and she nearly cums right there, her inner omega keening with the delight of being filled by her alpha.

They move against each other slowly but surely, Lexa lengthening her strokes slowly neither wanting this to end too soon.

Soon the need to claim and be claimed becomes overwhelming Clarke turns her face back to Lexa looking her deeply in the eyes even as she feels the pleasure slowly rolling over her “Knot me Lexa, claim me, fill me, make me yours, alpha, please.”

As soon as the words leave her mouth, the energy in the room changes all slowness replaced by burning desire as Lexa flips her on her back and starts driving herself home hard and fast.   
Clarke's eyes nearly roll back in her head at the sheer pleasure of it, Lexa`s head near constantly rubbing against a spot on her front walls she can only describe as heavenly. They soon reach their crescendo Lexa burying herself deep within Clarke her knot forming tying them together and finally sending Clarke over the edge. 

Leaning down she meets her mate's lips before releasing a final spurt even as Clarkes cervix tightens upon her head, not letting a single drop escape. She buries her head in the blonde's neck, teeth biting deeply even as Clarke's teeth find their own target, they fall to the bed exhausted, still tied 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

The next morning Clarke wakes entangled in the warm furs, the pleasant musk of the previous night's activities and their bodies clinging to the sheets, calming, and yet exhilarating at the same time. But when she reaches an arm over she finds naught but empty furs long since gone cold at her mate's departure leaving an empty feeling to form in her gut at the absence of her mate. 

Then from outside permeates the clash and clatter associated with an overactive camp, she reaches toward the sheets, seeking freedom, determined to find her mate. Before she can the flap of the tent swings open and Lexa enters, immediately, the bonding mark fresh at her neck seems to sing, calling them together.

Soon they both lie cocooned within each other's arms once again, tied in the most intimate of ways once again as Lexa gently nuzzles at golden tresses she whispers "mine."

And there is truly no doubt as Clarke whispers "yours." Clarke is hers as surely as she is Clarke's, for now, and all eternity. 

However, their sanctuary is soon disturbed as the world comes flowing back the strain of being the leaders of 2 people`s interrupting the time for reflection the shadow of war looming ominously over their heads, for today they may be mates but tomorrow, tomorrow is the day they prepare for war.


	3. Wanheda 1

It comes as no surprise that the generals are against the attack on the mountain, after all, they had been scared to approach for decades, fearful of the terrible weapons that could be unleashed upon them, but it was what Raven found in Polis that truly changed their opinion.

Polis once called the city on the bay was home to a pre-war naval base, it had made it a hub for trade between the clans especially the Flowkru with its abundance of docks and already developed infrastructure. 

Yet there remained an aspect of its origin that had remained forgotten many years, waiting for someone with the right knowledge to seize it. A warship, or more accurately a Los Angeles class ballistic missile submarine. 

Built before the war she had rested in dry dock completely isolated for the better part of a century, and now thanks to the Skaikru they had a way to awaken the slumbering beast.

It took Raven less than 3 days to break into the dock where the ship lay with the help of the Trikru blacksmiths help from Monty. The digital defences, which had held off intruders for generations are soon disabled. Within a month later the ship had been returned to operational status, mainly due to Raven`s skill fixing decrepit technologies due to her time on the Ark. They were ready to lay waste to the mountain and all inside or as the intention now was, to knock down the door and allow the grounder army inside.

It was only natural that when the grounders learned of the massive power now at their disposal, they would want to use it, natural and expected. The sub was sent to sea with a group of betas drawn from both Skaikru and Trikru with Anya in charge and Raven as Chief Mechanic. 

The only way that sub would ever fire would be if both Clarke and Lexa gave the order, something which infuriated the grounder council. They couldn't stand to see such a powerful weapon taken away from them like a child denied their favourite toy they argued and fought, but it was no use. Weapons like this had destroyed the world once already they could not be allowed to again. Never again would they allow the power to kill so many to be placed in the hands of so few

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
The day finally came, the day of the attack. Armies of grounders from all the 12 clans and the Skaikru assembled before the Mountain, waiting for the signal, the rolling orange fog hovered there, as if waiting for them, but it was no matter. 

The sub had come with hazmat suits and access codes for a pre-war military satellite showing where the mountain released the fog from. Even as they spoke a group of grounders under the supervision of Octavia were approaching preparing to detonate bombs sealing the tunnels forever.

 

A loud boom echoes in the distance and moments later the cloud starts to dissipate. About 10 minutes later they find themselves under attack as Ripas surge toward them, streaming from the caves. But this had been expected, the grounders falling back behind their new allies as the Skaikru stepped forward shock batons and riot shields ready, the Ripas fall to the ground stunned and are quickly subdued before being escorted back to the villages they had left where Skaikru medics wait ready to return them to their former selves.

Soon they reach the mountain nearly immediately falling under sniper fire, it soon becomes apparent that the snipers are outmanned as the Warriors keep advancing hiding behind Skaikru shields using their newfound allies as cover while Skaikru betas return counter-sniper fire. Soon many of the guards lie dead, either by grounder arrow or Skaikru bullets.

 

A messenger runs down the hill toward them, holding a radio and a white flag, as soon as he gets close he drops the radio and runs back up the mountain. 

The radio sparks to life and a grinding voice comes from within "I have an offer to make, pass me to your leaders."

Looking surprised at one another Lexa and Clarke answer "We are here."

"Good then this will be short. My name is President Cage Wallace I am the leader of the mountain. To the grounder commander, if you leave now I will spare your people. We have at our disposal 13 missiles, enough to lay waste to your cities and burn your villages. Leave now, abandon the 100 and your people may live. Fail to do so and your cities will become craters, starting with the one you call Tondisi."

Lexa looks angry enough to shatter the radio, but instead, she says "As you have an offer for me I have an offer for you. Release our people and surrender, and some of you will be spared, those who have attacked us shall die but no others shall share their fate."

"You do not have the weapons to do that grounder. I gave you a chance, now watch your cities burn."

A messenger rushes up to them, and tells them that the others have escaped the mountain, that their people are out, Octavia had managed to sneak through the deserted tunnels Indra at her side, freeing the captured people. Lexa moves over sounding the retreat horn calling everyone back away from the mountain

The radio squawks and President Wallace`s voice comes through "a wise decision commander, leave the 100 behind, and you will be spared."

"You misunderstand President Wallace I am not abandoning my people merely readying to kill yours." Then walking over to Clarke she stands beside the radio and hails the sub "Anya, this is Lexa, you are clear to fire."

Clarke breathes deep, and then says into the radio "Raven this is Clarke, do it."

“Sure thing boss, knock, knock bitches” comes Raven`s reply

And mere moments later there is a roar as a missile flies through the air striking Mount Weather leaving a three-meter deep crater where the door used to be. The grounders all rush inside the mountain swords drawn to find a control room, manned by the security staff who are quickly overwhelmed and killed. As Clarke and Lexa enter, they find themselves greeted with a second internal sealed blast door. 

As they move inside the voice of President Wallace comes through the PA “I don’t know where you found that missile commander, but I assure you now your world will burn.”

“Clarke” comes Jaspers worried voice “they're preparing to fire missiles.”   
All over the screen a series of missile paths appear along with their targets, Tondisi, polis, the dropship.

 

“is there anything we can do,” Lexa asks

“no, they’ve locked us out of the fire control, it's all being controlled from the President's office.”

Inspiration strikes suddenly “what about air control, do we have access.”

Jasper looking perplexed answers “well yes, but I don’t know what that’s going to do.”

“think Jasper, they needed us for a reason, what was that reason, why were they bleeding the grounders, why capture us.”

“they couldn’t survive life on the ground, they needed us to survive the radiation.”

“Exactly, which switch turns the filters off.”

“That one over there,” he says indicating a level below a break glass panel

Looking at Lexa Clarke moves over shattering the panel she places a hand on it as she says solemnly “it’s the only way.”

As she goes to pull it, she finds Lexa`s hand beside hers on the lever as she says “we will do it together.”

As they pull the lever they hear a blaring alarm and lights start flashing, all camera feeds cut out, and moments later they can hear screams even through the blast door. The door suddenly swings open, and a man runs screaming through even as his skin melts dripping off him.

Looking at the sight before them they both breathe deeply before entering the mountain. The sight that greets them could turn even the strongest of stomachs room after room of men women and children lay dying choking on their own blood as their lungs literally melt with each breath and their skin peels back showing muscle and sinew beneath. Racking sobs fill the rooms as those dying breathe their last. They die where they fell be that in the corridor, in the mess hall, in the middle of a shower, or in the middle of a meal. Men, women, and children they all fall none are spared.

Clarke crashes to the ground the sights and smells overwhelming her. As soon as she hits the ground she feels the strong arms of her mate wrapping around her, comforting and warm, she can feel Lexa`s internal turmoil but knows that she is pushing it away to comfort her, to hold her together as she falls apart.

She leans back pressing their bodies closer together and whispers "They, can never know. No one can never know what happened here today, we can never allow them to bear this."

She feels Lexa pulling her tighter as she says "aye, ai hodnes they can never know."

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

It takes three days but eventually they leave Mount Weather, taking with them as many of the valuable resources as possible and sealing the mountain like a crypt behind them.

They make their way to Polis the entire army moving as one a flowing column of warriors dragging their loot behind them. But much to the disdain of many of Lexa's generals the only weapons removed from the mountain before it was sealed were placed in the control of Skaikru Betas and much of the loot was slated for their new settlement that was to be established outside Polis.

The commander had been true to her word, only hours after they had bonded had the Skaikru been integrated into the coalition becoming another arm of the Trikru. While few in numbers it was decided given their advanced technology for both healing and weaponry that they would act as part of the coalition's army, acting as healers and special forces, as such many like Octavia had been taken as Sekon by Trikru Warriors. 

The Azgeda for one was the most vocal of the dissenting parties outright challenging the Heda. There had been a furious uproar when instead of facing Lexa, Clarke had accepted the challenge, thinking herself safe given Clarke was only an Omega the Azgeda queen had entered the ring herself, only to find herself at the sharp point of a dagger as the Omega slit her throat quickly silencing the crowd. 

From that moment forward dissent had dissipated smothered by the show of strength by the Omega, because surely if their Omega was able to do that, then the Betas and Alphas must be significantly more deadly. Perhaps most surprising was the Ice Princess, who had immediately dropped to her knees swearing fealty not to Lexa but to Clarke. People had taken to calling Clarke the Wanheda, the commander of death, many took it to heart and now she was just as feared as the commander, more perhaps even.

When they had arrived at Polis finally after many hours, they found the people lined the streets, without hesitation Lexa called for the column to halt before moving forward to address her people Clarke at her side. 

As soon as her hand reached into the air, a silence fell over the crowd, and she addressed them. "Today is a great day, the savage mountain men have been defeated, no longer will our people need to live in fear, no longer will mothers, fathers and children need worry of being taken from their homes by a pink mist. No longer shall we fear to tread upon land for fear of flesh melted by the mountain`s weapons, we are finally free.”

Then turning to her mate with a soft smile she continues “And all this is thanks to our new alliance with the Skaikru, who finally gave us the chance to have blood for all the generations of ours the mountain spilled. Before I leave you to your celebration I have a final statement, let it be known that I have claimed Clarke Kom Skaikru, the Wanheda as my Houmon, from this moment and every moment after that I am hers, and she is mine, her people are my people as mine are hers. Let the word spread to all the clans in 12 days there will be a final fealty ceremony, all are invited to attend."

 

The roar of the crowd is deafening until Clarke steps up to the podium at which point silence spreads through the crowd. She begins to speak "My people are new to this world, we fell from the sky not even one year ago, we came to the ground and found it hostile and inhospitable place, we thought we would surely die.”

She pauses as memories of those first few days permeate her consciousness “Many of the hundred sent here were Omegas, and Betas, we had no clan, we had no home. Instead, we found an enemy in the world and in the Mountain, but we also found an ally, someone we could trust. And so on behalf of my people I make this offer; Skaikru offer to all our services as both Warriors and as healers, we shall stand beside you in your direst hour of need, all you need to do is ask."

The crowd roars their approval, but halt as Clarke holds up her hand in a perfect mirror of her mate "Furthermore a decision has been made, of the 150 Skaikru 85 of us were omegas, and only a single alpha, therefore the decision has been made to seek mates amongst the 12 clans." 

An ecstatic roar leaves the clans at the thought of so many unmated omegas, but the look Clarke gives them quickly quells them quickly. "But let it be understood. The omegas **will** be able to choose their own mates, something we have not had in generations and know this. Anyone who harms one of my people or any other Omega will find themselves at the end of my blade, no exceptions."

A series of sharp nods meet her declaration as the crowd quells in understanding, after all, no one wants to challenge the Omega that toppled the mountain, no one dares challenge, Wanheda.  
It's at this exact moment that a streak crosses the sky, a flaming ball of metal headed straight for the mountains outside Tondisi, the Ark. There is a loud boom in the distance, and a voice comes over a nearby radio Bellamy is carrying.

"Clarke, Clarke, are you there, please answer me."


	4. Wanheda 2

"Clarke, Clarke, are you there, please answer me."

Clarke moves away from the podium Lexa at her side she takes the radio from Bellamy and says "Mo.. Mom"

"Clarke, thank god baby, we're here, we've landed where are you?

“We're with the grounders celebrating our new alliance and victory against Mt Weather."

Then comes the voice of Felonious Jaha "wait, what did you just say about Mt. Weather."

"We're celebrating; the mountain has fallen."

"What do you mean fallen."

"We destroyed it, buried it for the rest of time."

"Stupid Omega, do you have any idea what you've just done."

"Felonious" comes the outraged cry of Abby Griffin

"Yes Chancellor, I do know what I've done, I've **_saved my people_** from horrors the likes of which you can scarcely imagine."

"You've doomed them you idiot, that mountain was our only sanctuary against the grounders."

"I told you, we have an alliance with them, they won't touch us as long as we play by the rules."

"They're savages, we should be making the rules not them, what's to stop them from turning on us."

"Honour, amongst other things."

"They're savages, they have no honour."

Just as Clarke is about to respond Lexa leans over, taking the radio before speaking in her best commander voice "Chancellor Jaha is it? My name is Commander Lexa of the 12 clans, I am their leader. I assure you my people have no interest in harming you, but you would be wise to show more respect for Clarke she leads the SkaiKru, and you would be wise to remember that."

"Skaikru what the hell is that."

Clarke leans over speaking into the radio "the Skaikru are what grounders call the 100, we are their allies.”

"I will not bow to an Omega."

Clarke laughs "That is irrelevant, we voted, the 100 have elected to remain independent of the Ark. As it stands I am in charge, and Bellamy Blake is my second in command" and besides we are better off with the grounders, they don’t needlessly murder men women and children to save their own skins.”

"Like hell, there's no way we are letting nearly 100 unmated omegas out of our sight, let alone into the arms of the enemy."

"You do not have a choice chancellor, we are not under your control, and between my mate and I you stand no chance."

"Your mate, who is your mate Clarke" comes the voice of Abby Griffin 

"You've already talked to her mom, _the Commander_ is my mate, and let me be perfectly clear, the 100 stand with the grounders if you harm them or violate the laws in any way we **will not** interfere.”

“you would stand with them, against your own people, please Clarke reconsider” comes the voice of Abby Griffin

“they are my people mom, you sent us down here to die, you all sentenced us to die so that you may live. When we called for your help, begged for it against the mountain you ignored it, our pleas were met with silence. They have taken us in, helped us survive and thrive. **They are our people** not you.”

Then comes the grating voice of Jaha “fine we won't give you a choice if you don't return to us peaceably we will take you back by force.”

“Don’t even think about it chancellor, or didn’t you wonder how we took the mountain? We have at our disposal a pre-war nuclear submarine, at the first sign of something like that, I will not hesitate to rain fire down upon you.”

Jaha`s voice wavers slightly “you don’t have the stomach, you`re only an omega.”

“try me, chancellor, I assure you I will do whatever is necessary to protect my people from you, there was once an old world saying it went ‘fear the mother bear’ do you know what that means?” 

then not waiting for him to answer she continues “it means that when you threaten her cubs, a mother will do anything necessary to defend them, and make no mistake chancellor these people, may not be my blood, but they are mine.” 

Then without waiting a moment further she shuts off the radio and turns to Bellamy “send word to the 100, bring everything they can carry and come to Polis as soon as possible, they are no longer safe at the dropship.”

Just as he is about to turn and leave Lexa speaks up from beside her “Indra, go with them take an escort of your best warriors and a team of builders, ensure their safe return and leave nothing behind to be salvaged.”

“as you wish Heda,” Indra says then turning to face Octavia she says “come Oktavia.”

Octavia waves slightly before turning to follow Indra

As soon as they leave, Clarke seems to visibly shrink, all the pain and horrors from the past few days welling up in her mind. Lexa pulls her closer, and they start wandering towards the commander`s tower as they approach a bald-headed man in a robe named Titus approaches, a sneer on his face at the way the they stand wrapped up within each other.

He seems to ignore Clarke as he says “Commander, good to have you back, congratulations on defeating the mountain that will be a tale for many generations.”

“Thank you, Titus.”

“You're welcome Heda, although we have much to discuss.”

“it can wait until morning.”

And Just as they are about out of earshot he says under his breath “I’m going to have to do something about that, maybe I’ll have the Heda send her away ‘for her own safety.'”

Unfortunately, for him both Clarke and Lexa had heard him, they both turn around as Lexa growls “what did you say.”

But it seems as though enough had finally been enough, Clarke snaps and before Lexa can even hope to interfere Clarke had closed the distance between, them punching Titus in the throat and bringing him to his knees. His eyes widen she steps forward and at that moment it is not Clarke the leader or Clarke the omega, it is Clarke, the warrior that appears before them like a vengeful Valkyrie.

She stands over him and says “you will bite your tongue, or I’ll cut it out. Never, never, think you have a say in how we live our lives, am I understood. Now nod that you understand.”

As Titus nods Clarke steps back before turning to Lexa, her posture doesn’t shift, but Lexa can see it in her eyes just how much her actions have affected her so she says “come Ai Hodnes, let us go inside.” before wrapping an arm around Clarke drawing them back together

 

When they finally reach the rooms Clarke falls to the ground weeping as Lexa kneels beside her pulling her into her arms. They sit there several moments until Clarke says “I’m sorry.”

“what are you sorry about Ai Hodnes.”

“I lost it out there, I just couldn’t escape it, it was like everything just rushed past me. I shouldn’t have acted like I did.”

“It's ok my love, you didn’t overreact, what do you remember about what happens when two people become mated.”

“not much, just there`s a link between their minds.”

“Ok, well you`re correct, but it`s different between a true bonded Alpha and Omega. We share more than just a connection, we literally share traits and emotions. What happened was a result of this.”

“But, I hurt him, he threatened you, and I nearly killed him.”  
“what you did was perfectly reasonable considering, besides it shows others not to take you for weak just because you`re an Omega, which can only be beneficial at the moment given current tensions."

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

It was two days later that tensions finally came to a head, it was right as they were having the swearing and fealty ceremony for the Skaikru as Bellamy stood ready to take the brand of the coalition. 

Just as the burning metal was about to touch his flesh, a messenger came running into the chamber bleeding heavily from a gash above his right eye.

he cries "help we were attacked on the way back from the Skaikru encampment, there were too many of them they killed many of the guards and took the Skaikru hostage."

Lexa`s fury can be felt throughout the room as she asks "what of Indra?" 

"they hit her with a dart, they took her captive," says the terrified messenger

"who was it, who took them" Lexa grinds out

"they were Arkku" at this revelation Bellamy and Clarke share a look 

"sound the call to arms, we will march on the Ark immediately" looking to Clarke she says "I am sorry Clarke, but this is not a threat I can ignore."

Clarke looks Lexa in her eyes, and she shudders slightly "I understand, just, please… let me try to convince them to surrender first."

Lexa smiles at her mate "very well, I will give them a chance to surrender, but if they won`t surrender.”

The barely contained anger slips its leash a moment as Clarke says “then I will burn them myself.”

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

When they arrive at the newly fallen Ark, they have an army at their backs 20 000 strong and backed by Skaikru snipers they arrive at the gates to Camp Jaha where they are immediately met by Jaha and the entirety of the Ark security forces.

As soon as they dismount Clarke finds herself at the end of a dozen rifles as Jaha says "Ahh good I’m glad you’ve come to your senses, here to surrender are we?"

"no, I’ve come to get my people back, look around you Chancellor you`re outmanned and outgunned, even if you kill all of us the sub has orders to fire before you can escape."

"you are lying, you would never sacrifice your people, that sub will never fire."

"you underestimate me, Chancellor, I have changed since my time here. I have discovered a new way of living, and I will never allow you to drag us back to the pre-war hell. Here alphas, betas, and omegas are equal, they all have the same rights, no distinction based solely on the desire of a few to maintain power."

"You don’t have it in you, you`re weak."

Lexa steps forward drawing guns and attention "do you doubt me, chancellor? I assure you this is your last chance, anyone who surrenders will be treated fairly and allowed to integrate into the community we are building, anyone else will suffer the consequences of their actions."

"I will never bow to a savage like you."

"Felonious, listen to them, for our people please, I beg of you," Abby says from behind him

"never, I would rather die." Jaha spits

"then you leave me no choice" she waves a hand and suddenly all around them, Ark security turns their guns toward Jaha and his supporters. Indra appears behind them alongside a group of Arkku omegas and the others they had captured. 

Abby says "I’m sorry Felonious, but I can’t allow you to doom our people based on stupid ideas that destroyed the world once already."

"you would betray your own people Abby; you would commit treason."

"yes, I would do whatever is necessary to protect my people."

"then you shall pay the price," he says pulling a gun.

it never reaches its target there is a bang and Jaha drops to the ground dead as Octavia stands behind him gun smoking as she says "wanted to do that for a while now."

As Jaha`s body hits the ground, some of the Ark Alphas step forward threatening. Abby in an attempt to diffuse tensions says "it’s over, lay down your weapons, there’s no need for this anymore."

They underestimate the alphas desires as they rush forward they are met with death however as the Skaikru snipers and grounder archers open fire, they are decimated. As their bodies fall to the ground Clarke turns to Lexa tears in her eyes barely holding herself together as she says "please, get me away from here."


	5. Dieheda 1

Even though they practically left the Ark immediately, it was almost a half days ride before they arrived at their destination.

In the lands outside Polis, the commanders cabin was settled deep within the woods nestled within a small clearing. As they approached Clarke can`t help but notice that the cabin seems to hold several modern features not seen since the Ark, the least of which appears to be running power provided via solar panels on the roof. Before she knows it, Lexa has drawn her off the horses and pulled her into the house seating her on the couch.

"are you ok?" Lexa asks worriedly

Clarkes voice breaks "no, there`s so much blood, so much death, Lex, I don’t know if I can do this anymore."

"don’t know if you can do what Clarke."

"this killing, it`s all so much, Lexa, I killed children, I killed mothers even my own people."

"you didn`t have a choice Clarke, they didn’t give you a choice."

"there`s always a choice Lexa, I…I could have…."

"there was no other way, you were protecting your people, you were protecting my people. There was no other way."

"then why does it hurt so much." Clarke sobs burying her head in Lexa`s chest

"because you`re a good person Clarke, the fact that this affects you means you`re still human, still the woman I was falling in love with"

Looking up tears in her eyes Clarke asks "was?"

"yes, was, I love you, Clarke, you`re kind and strong, you have so much kindness, I don’t know how I couldn’t love you."

"but, but, i "

"There're no buts Clarke, I love you."

"I, I love you too." She pauses a moment before continuing "but what can we do Lex, I honestly don`t know if I can do this anymore."

"we are leaders, we bear the pain so our people don’t have to, but that doesn’t mean we have to deal with it alone, let me help you."

Clarke can only nod as Lexa pulls her in and gently strokes her hair murmuring soft nothings into her ears

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Apparently they fell asleep that way because the next morning they awake to find the fire in hearth has died and they have managed to only encapsulate themselves further within the couch. 

They lie snuggled for warmth, and that’s how the next few days go, they awaken together then spend the day just doing mindlessly domestic things like; reading, or Lexa teaching Clarke to swim, or how to ride a horse.

 

They end the day wrapped up together as they lull each other into sleep and chase away one another's demons.

Several times a night they are jerked awake by the others fitful dreams. Clarke remains haunted by those she has killed, their faces constantly flashing before her eyes. Yet every time she feels as if she might break Lexa just holds her and tells her of her love for her, and at that moment, everything seems peaceful, and normal.

Lexa has her own share of bad dreams, the faces of all those she has faced in battle still haunt her. The loss of those she cared for, her mother, her father, her sister and brother all weigh heavily. She will often awaken feeling alone and unloved, but this only lasts mere seconds as she soon finds Clarke snuggling tightly into her, the soft smell and warmth lulling her back to peaceful dreams. 

Clarke`s panic attacks and mood swings gradually seem to subside as the   
pressures of leadership are lifted, even if temporarily.

 

What they don’t notice is the lone bald man who watches them day after day sneering at the changes in the Heda and vowing silently to kill this before it can fester.

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Finally, the day comes for their return to the capital, the bonding ceremony is in two days, and they must return to make sure everything is ready and running according to plans. They mount horses for the journey back, and Clarke can't help but feel more alive than she has since she had fallen to earth, all the stresses and pains cause by those last few months just washed away.

As they near the gates, however, they both don the masks of leaders all traces of who and what they are erased from their bodies as they head back into the heart of grounder civilisation.

To the north and towards the beach they see the new Skaikru encampment is being built, it looks more organic than any of the grounder villages, but Clarke can tell that hides its true purpose. Walls that seem weak and flexible are undoubtedly made of modified cabling from the Ark, strong enough and resilient enough to stop a charging Rhino. The buildings which seem like they have sprouted randomly instead provide a vantage point for everything surrounding the settlement. Looking to her side Clarke can tell that Lexa has noticed this too, the ever observant commander clearly recognising the disguised defences of the settlement.

When they reach the gates of Polis, there is a moment where the guards pause before they recognise their Heda but soon the gates are swinging open, and a horn is blaring signalling their return. As they march through the streets, people come out to greet them bowing deeply before their Heda and Wanheda. As they pass through the market Clarke can't help but notice the stalls carrying art supplies rare things like oil paints on their shelves, she quickly nudges Lexa before dismounting and making her way over to the stall, as she does the crowd falls before her prostrating themselves. She carefully steps past them as she moves toward the stall when she reaches it she notices things that she had not seen from her horse, pastels and fine parchment the likes of which she has never seen before. 

She looks to the shop keep and asks "how much are these” while indicating the pastels and parchment

Her response comes quickly in trigedasleng which Lexa promptly translates "she says that for you Skai-prisa they are a gift," then blushing slightly she continues "for your wedding."

Clarke smiles at the shop keep and says "I thank you for your most generous gift, they will be greatly appreciated."

She takes the now bagged items and passes them to Lexa as she remounts smiling gently at the shop keep once again before they are off again. 

When they arrive at the tower, it is nearly midday, and Clarke can't help but notice the number of warriors milling around. She looks to Lexa, who seems to be equally worried about the increased number of guards. They dismount and are quickly moved inside. 

They barely enter the front hall before they are confronted by Indra, who quickly rushes toward them saying "Heda, you have returned safely, this is good." 

"what is going on Indra?"

"there has been chatter, an Arkkru assassin escaped before we arrived at the Ark, rumours say he was headed here, that he was after you."

Hearing this Clarke notices where they stand, in a room with massive open windows, she quickly turns to Indra "what was the exact word they use to describe this assassin."

Unsure of the relevance Indra answers "he was called a sniper."

"close the windows and draw the curtains" at Indra`s quizzical look Clarke yells "DO IT NOW INDRA."

Indra stumbles slightly before moving with the rest of the guards to follow the Sky Heda`s orders as they do so Clarke pulls Lexa behind a massive concrete pillar

Lexa looks at her and asks "what are you doing this for."

"Lex, a sniper, isn't just an assassin, they can kill a man from hundreds of meters away. They are not a threat to be taken lightly."

"very well ai hodnes, what should we be looking for?"

"He'll be carrying a large case, it will have a rifle in it with a very large scope, and he'll be at a good vantage point for when you are most vulnerable."

"anything else skai-prisa?" asks Indra

With a steel conviction, Clarke answers "yes, don’t take him alive, kill him on sight."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

The next few hours are spent on the ground floor of the tower until they are sure there is no danger. Eventually, they leave the ground floor heading up to the commanders apartment, they sit down and are eating dinner when there is a rough knock on the door. Lexa moves to answer, and it is then that Clarke notices an uncovered window opposite the door, without hesitation, she leaps over pulling Lexa crashing to the ground as a sniper's bullet lances through the window directly where Lexa`s head had just been. Quickly Clarke pulls the pistol that remained at her thigh and fires of three rounds, there's a loud 'ting' as one of her bullets hits the follow-up shot, a shot that would have killed them and they dive behind the nearby wall.

Hours later the city remains in lockdown, search parties scour the city searching every crevice for the sniper and Clarke, and Lexa remain within their apartment, guards are stationed outside having been sent away from the inside allowing the couple to relax. There is a slight creak as a hidden door opens, and a shadow moves through it, the footfalls light and sure as they approach the bed. There's the click of a gun hammer as they rise their rifle.  
Clarke snaps awake immediately rolling both Lexa and herself off the bed drawing the pistol from beneath her pillow as she does

'Click'  
the assailant tries again  
'click.'  
He doesn’t get to try a third time, 3 bullets lance through his body as Clarke pulls the trigger once twice three times. Guards flood the room to find their commander crushed under her mate as the Skai-prisa levels her gun at them. Quickly candles are brought in, and the room is illuminated, Clarke and Lexa rise to view their would be assassin   
Titus  
He lay before them gurgling on his own blood as a bloody froth appears in his mouth. Clarke`s poison-laced bullets having found their targets. Poison may be an ugly weapon, but at that moment she can't care less, this is why they are alive and for that she is grateful.

Lexa looks down at Titus and asks the all-important question "why Titus, why have you betrayed us."

"because she has made you weak" he coughs as blood once again fills his lungs "you are no Heda of mine."

as he breathes his last Lexa turns to the guards ", have the traitor disposed of."

"yes, Heda."

As Clarke moves to take the rifle from the ground, Indra walks in "Clarke, Leksa, I have bad news."

Looking at Indra Clarkes face grows ashen "what is it, what`s happened?"

 


	6. Dieheda 2

As Clarke moves to take the rifle from the ground, Indra walks in "Clarke, Leksa, I have bad news."

Looking at Indra Clarkes face grows ashen "what is it, what`s happened?"

"It's your mother, Clarke."

"what, what about my mother," Clarke asks her voice rife with worry

"there was a coup, a couple of days after the battle. A group of Alphas returned to the Ark, a man named Pike leads them. Your mother was killed trying to escape. The one you call Marcus barely made it to my village alive."

Clarke looks like she’s been physically slapped “what… what… killed"

Lexa shoots Indra a murderous look as Clarke crashes to the ground letting out a blood-curdling scream of sorrow she wraps her arms around her love "I’m so sorry Clarke."

When Clarke looks up again it is like she is a completely different person, her eyes hard and unforgiving, all traces of positive emotion erased "I’ll kill them, I’ll kill them all."  
Before she can react Clarke has moved out of her arms and has snatched up the rifle that lay next to them. Even as she moves to follow Clarke has already left the room, and the elevator is moving downwards before she can reach it, the murderous look on Clarkes face does not bode well.

She rushes down the stairs, but by the time she reaches the ground Clarke`s horse is missing, and there is disarray in the stables. She quickly mounts after her mate calling for a troop of guards to follow before she is chasing off after Clarke.

It takes her three hours before she manages to catch sight of Clarke again. The Skai-Heda is flying along the track towards the Ark, riding with a skill that far surpasses her training.  
By the time she manages to catch up they are at the gates to the Ark and find a number of alpha guards at the gates. She finds out immediately Clarke is in no mood to wait, the guards are quickly gunned down as Clarke makes her way through the camp.   
There is no hesitation, she shoots the alphas left and right until she runs out of ammo and drops her gun transitioning to the sword that hangs from her hip. She is like an avenging angel the guards that get in her way are quickly cut down, by this point however she is not alone the betas and omegas of the Ark stand beside her as do the troop of guards that Lexa had brought with her.  
Pike`s people don’t know what hit them, one moment they are in control, the next they are laying on the ground as they bleed out, blood-forming rivers through the camp.

Pike himself soon stands before them, and Clarke steps forward saying "Pike! You killed my mother, now you die." before she launches herself at him.

Pike staggers under the assault quickly falling back toward the building he barely makes it two steps before Clarkes blade slices through his leg severing it at the knee, he falls to the ground a scream ripping from his throat as rocks dig into the severed stump.  
Even as he tries to drag himself away, Clarke steps forward severing his hand as he reaches for his gun. She yells "why Pike, why did you kill her, what did she do to you."

In spite of his pain Pikes hatred shines through as he spits "she was weak, she let these savages walk all over us, she deserved to die, and it is all your fault traitor, you're the one that started this."

Clarkes blade comes through the air slicing through Pike’s stomach as he desperately tries to hold himself together she yells "she was all I had, the last of my family!" before delivering the final strike to his neck leaving his head rolling across the courtyard.

Everyone around them falls back as Clarke turns around striding toward the gates before she can reach them however Lexa is beside her pulling them together.  
"Shh Clarke, it’s over, it’s all over my love."

"I can’t do this Lexa," then between sobs she says "I’m leaving."

"please, Clarke let me come with you." Lexa pleads

"I can’t your people need you."

"you need me,” then pulling her in she says "you’re more important to me than anything Clarke."

"I can’t let you leave your people Lexa."

"It’s not your decision Clarke, I love you, we belong together, I’m not leaving you."

"No Lexa, I'm going on my own, I can't do this anymore, I'm just so angry all the time it's like I don't know how to do anything but kill anymore."

"Then I will come with you, where ever you need to go, whatever you need to do, I am your mate Clarke, I will not abandon you like this."

"That's not the point Lexa, I need time on my own, I need to process everything, please, I beg of you let me do this."

The look on Clarke's face breaks Lexa's heart she nods her head and says “very well, do what you must and when you are ready to return to me. But, I beg of you, please take some warriors with you."

Seeing the worry on Lexa`s face Clarke nods "Very well but only 2, no more."

"Very well" then turning she yells "Roan, Nyko you will accompany Clarke on her journey, protect her with your lives."

Nyko bows solemnly saying "Sha Heda, we will ensure she returns safely to you." As Roan merely nods

Then turning back to Clarke she kisses her fiercely "I will miss you, my love, please, come back to me soon."

"I will try."


	7. TRIHEDA 1

Two and a half months pass, in that time much happens. The last of the Arkkers have finally been integrated into the Skaikru community, and the coalition is blossoming under the new treaty. In those months, not a single skirmish has broken out among the clans, and they are enjoying the longest period of uninterrupted peace in decades. 

From the desert clans to the ice nation to the river clan peace prevails the everlasting shadow of the mountain finally removed, fear has dissipated, those of the clans are finally learning there is more to life than the constant threat of war. But even through all this something doesn’t seem right and a new threat lurks just beyond the horizon. 

But even through this, there remains one person who cannot find true peace. Lexa. Ever since her mate had left there was a hole in her heart that cannot be filled, there were days where she couldn’t help but feel the absence and it became easily apparent. The people soon become aware of their leader’s pain, and many came to sympathise, those long months without her mate taking their toll. Many whisper of the Skai-prisa, and her journey, some say she is dead, some say she left the lands of the 12 clans moving far beyond the dead zone, but the truth is that none know what has become of the Wanheda.

It remains like this for months, the mood within the palace was always solemn, but now it lacked even the spark of fire it had once held, all joviality finally buried. Finally, December came around, the snows biting on the wind as Lexa sat on her throne the fires roaring in the fireplace not serving to dull her pain in the slightest. In the street children play with their parents and Lexa can’t watch because it only serves to dredge up thoughts she cannot confront, thought of Clarke and their life together.

There is a loud bang and the doors open. Without looking up from where she rests Lexa says "go away Indra, I am not in the mood for this today."

Then comes a voice she had not been expecting but nevertheless prayed for every day   
"I’m not Indra."

"Clarke."

"Lexa."

Moments later Lexa is out of the throne as she pulls Clarke to her almost savagely. As she presses their bodies together, she mashes their lips together, desperate for contact, desperate to know that she is really here. Soon they are forced to come up for air, their lips part but they remain tightly interwoven.

Clarkes voice is filled with sorrow at the pain of her mate as she chokes out "I’m so sorry Lex if I had known."

Lexa only appears perplexed, Sorry why should Clarke be sorry? "Sorry for what Clarke."

Tears glisten in the corners of Clarke`s eyes "Indra told me what has happened, If I knew, I would never have left you alone, I would have taken you with me."

Lexa`s voice cracks and her carefully constructed mask crumbles as she practically sobs into Clarke`s hair "I…I, just please…do not leave again."

She strokes Lexa`s hair softly, comforting the brunette "I promise.” Then she pulls Lexa`s face back to look into her eyes and says “Lex I have something I need to tell you."

Fear crosses Lexa`s features but is quickly hidden away "what…what is it?" the tremble in Lexa`s voice doesn’t go unnoticed, and Clarke`s heart shatters a little more for her love

Reaching down gently Clarke places Lexa`s hand over her stomach and says “I know why I was becoming so erratic” at Lexa`s perplexed look she asks "do you feel that."

Confusion turns to realisation as Lexa realises what Clarke is trying to say" do…are you…are we… pregnant."

"yes Lex, we are... I was coming to tell you when Indra found me."

Lexa falls to her knees before Clarke saying "Hello little one you don’t know me yet but I love you and your mama so much, " all trace of those months apart disappears as wonder takes over Lexa`s features. Clarke smiles down at Lexa warmth in her eyes as she watches her love interact with their unborn child. Just as Lexa begins to speak the doors burst open and before they can react a group of warriors enters the room drawing swords. 

In an instant, Lexa rises placing herself in front of Clarke and yells “what is the meaning of this.”

In through the doors walks the ambassador from the desert clan “This Heda, is the final straw, we have come to remove you from office.”

“Traitors!” Lexa cries angrily

A smug look appears on the ambassadors face “not quite, it seems your precious council no longer backs you, well, at least those who matter.”

“what do you mean,” Lexa asks savagely

“the council cannot abide a weak commander, and that is what you have become, weak. You can either make this easy and relatively painless, or you can draw it out, either way, you die tonight.”

Stepping out from behind Lexa Clarke looks at the warriors arrayed against them she speaks steel in her voice and as sharp as a blade “I will give you one chance, you know me, I am the commander of death, Wanheda. If you surrender now, I will spare your lives, if not you will die where you stand.”

Several of the warriors almost seem to falter, but the ambassador laughs and says “Oh really, and how are you going to do that little Omega? You`re severely outnumbered, you and your precious commander are all alone up here, no one will come to your aid.”

Clarke smirks “so sure of yourself are we, did you really think that whispers of your treason had not escaped, that others would not hear of your treachery.”

The ambassador freezes momentarily before saying “you bluff, there is no one in this tower but for our warriors.”

“who said anything about in this tower” then holding up a radio, she says “do it.”

A cacophony of shots ring out from all over the city surrounding the palace, moments later all but the ambassador fall dead to the ground. In the courtyard, the gates swing open and a massive assault starts, screams explosions, and gunshots fill the air as the commanders palace is taken back, the traitors being given no quarter as Skaikru, Trikru, and Icekru cut through them. 

The ambassador looks shocked at the bodies around him as Clarke steps forward drawing the sword that hangs at her side “you forget ambassador, I am Skaikru, we don’t have to be in the same room to kill you” before she separates his head from his shoulders.

Soon the doors open again this time however instead of a group of grounders standing there, several squads of Skaikru commandos appear weapons ready.  
Bellamy steps forward “Clarke, its good to see you, Octavia and Indra are just mopping up any stragglers, the council chambers were raided moments ago, the conspirators were taken into custody.”

“It's good to see you too Bell, when you`re done have the prisoners thrown into the dungeons, we`ll discuss their fates later.”

“sure thing Princess, oh and expect a visit from Octavia first thing in the morning, she has some news she wants to share.”

“sure thing Bell, make certain everyone is there, we have some news as well.”

Bellamy`s radio squawks and he turns listening to it before turning back to Clarke and Lexa “sorry, gotta go, apparently some of these bastards just don’t wanna give up.”

All but for a handful exit following Bellamy down toward the last pockets of resistance, Clarke barely has a moment to realise they are alone again before Lexa has turned and started asking “are you ok? Is the baby ok? Tell me everything`s ok, I'll burn their villages to the ground if it isn`t, just say the word.”

“everything`s fine Lex, I knew this might happen, how do you think the guard got here so quickly.”

“you knew?” Lexa questions shocked

“yes, why else would I be here today and not yesterday or tomorrow, it was the only way to flush them out.”

“you could have been hurt, you could have been killed.”

“not likely, you see through that window, wave to Anya and Raven, they’ve been watching the entire time.”  
“They're here?”  
“how do you think I got back so quickly?” Clarke laughs “now it has been a long day, and it's only going to be longer tomorrow, let's go to bed.”

“but, I, we haven't, Clarke” Lexa groans

“come on Leska, I`ve missed you” Clarke husks striding off towards the bedroom shedding clothes as she goes.

Lexa hesitates a moment as she watches Clarke walk away, her mind still not quite out of its battle setting but that quickly changes when she hears Clarke yell “Lexa if you're not here in the next 10 seconds I`m starting without you ”

 

Clarkes warning is quickly headed as Lexa practically runs into the bedroom. As soon as she enters, she finds Clarke already naked waiting for her. They soon meet in the middle lips finding their counterpart. They separate only long enough for Lexa to strip her clothing before she is moving them backwards to the bed. However just as they reach it Clarke spins herself so Lexa is forced to sit.  
Even as Lexa starts to protest Clarke falls to her knees between Lexa`s legs saying “I've missed you, Lex, let me show you how much.”

Pleasure soon overwhelms as she feels Clarke's lips wrap around the head of her cock while one hand remains stroking her shaft she gazes lovingly upwards at Lexa. Blue eyes meet green clouded heavily with desire.  
Soon Lexa can`t limit the moans that leave her mouth as Clarke slowly starts to bob her head taking Lexa`s cock into her mouth inch by inch. Soon she can feel the head of Lexa`s cock pushing against her throat relaxing the muscles she allows her cock passage as nose pressed against her mate's abdomen. She moans around the cock in her mouth sending vibrations shuddering into Lexa, who can barely contain the jerk of her hips.   
Immediately Lexa is on edge desperately trying not to cum she gently pulls at the blonde's hair, trying to bring her back up before she cums down her throat unsure of her mate's intentions but she quickly finds her head falling back. Clarke grips tighter to her thighs before humming vibrations serving to set Lexa off. She barely manages to get a moaned warning before she is shooting down Clarke`s throat, the blonde swallowing every drop. As she comes down, she can feel Clarke withdrawing from her cock, tongue sliding over every inch, determined not to waste a drop of her mate's release.

Soon she stands to kiss Lexa and moving them backwards on the bed, Lexa moves to slide between Clarkes legs but is quickly stopped when Clarke tugs her hair and says “that can wait, right now, I need you to fuck me, to claim me, please Ai Hodnes make me yours.”  
She moves quickly rising up on her elbows and pressing a kiss to the blonde's breasts causing a loud moan to erupt and as she lathers Clarke`s breasts with attention suckling and nibbling at the hardened nipples she aligns herself with Clarke`s opening before thrusting home in a single movement. Clarke`s moan is music to her ears as her mate screams her name, but soon enough Clarke wants more she looks at Lexa even as she pulls teasingly on a nipple.   
“please Lexa, fuck me harder, pound me, make me yours for all to see, make me walk bow-legged, so tomorrow all know who I belong to.”

The last of Lexa`s control snaps her wolf howling at such a brazen request from her mate suddenly she is rutting into her omega as Clarke can but moan her eyes rolling back in the waves of pleasure. Reaching down she places two fingers to Clarkes clit, toying and rubbing pulling and rolling the bundle of nerves causing Clarke to scream her pleasure so loud she is sure half the city heard it.   
Soon she buries herself a final time her knot forming, stoppering Clarkes sex even as she erupts within her her belly swelling at the sheer volume, teeth finding the mating mark on her neck even as Clarke`s finds theirs.  
When they eventually separate Clarke groans disappointed by the loss and emptiness she feels, but that groan soon turns to a moan of pleasure as Lexa slides down her body hungrily devouring her mate. Tugging and pulling her nipples as her skilled tongue teases her entrance drawing forth all the combined fluid that spills from Clarke before burying itself deeply within the writhing omega causing her to cum once again eyes falling closed as the pleasure overtakes her.   
When she rises back up she wraps her arms around Clarke spooning her under the warm furs, she leans over pressing a kiss to Clarkes lips as she whispers “I love you my darling.”   
Contentedly Clarke shifts so she is nuzzling Lexa`s chest as she says “I love you too Lex.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here you go a new chapter

The next morning they awaken in each other's arms Lexa nuzzling into Clarke's breast as she sighs contentedly, there`s a sharp rap at the door before the voice of Raven permeates through "come on love birds time to leave your nest, we don’t have all day."

Lexa grumbles displeased at being disturbed "I'm going to have her executed, be right back."

Before she can move however Clarke has already pulled her in kissing her deeply before moving from the bed getting dressed as she says "come on, she`s right we can`t stay here all day, we have people waiting."

"let them wait" Lexa groans petulantly

"Lexa," Clarke says warningly "you get up and get dressed right now."

Lexa`s eyes sparkle with mirth as she says "yes nomon."

They soon emerge from their quarters and Clarke barely takes 2 steps before Octavia is throwing herself at Clarke. It takes all of Lexa`s control to stop her instincts before she draws her blade, knowing Octavia isn`t a threat to Clarke or their pup

"Clarke!" Octavia shrieks excitedly "guess what."

"Uhh you`re getting married," Clarke says jokingly

Octavia`s face drops as she turns on Raven "RAVEN I`M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Lexa for her part appears stunned, how had she missed that "Wait, what."

Raven quickly raises her hands as she backpedals "Whoa, whoa, whoa, chill out O, I didn't tell her."

Octavia`s look turns to Bellamy, and if looks were lasers, he'd be ash "don't look at me I didn't tell her."

"Clarke, how did you know" Octavia whines

Clarke smirks at Octavia as she says "Come on O, it was sort of obvious, besides you need to hide the mark and tattoo better."

"Tattoo, you got a tattoo" Bellamy shrieks like the overprotective mother hen he is.

"Of course, that's all you hear" Octavia scoffs then she looks at Clarke her suspicions raised "so since my surprise is ruined, what did you want to tell us then?"

Clarke tries to act casual as she says “what surprise, I don’t know what you mean O.”

“Come on Clarke, Bellamy said you had a surprise for us what is it.”

"It can wait, so tell me about this wedding, is Bell walking you down the isle or…"

By now Raven and Octavia are sharing looks as they advance on Clarke, which doesn't bode well for her avoidance. As they step closer, Lexa unconsciously steps forward placing herself between Clarke and her friend', her hand reaching for her sword.

Seeing this they both halt before Raven jokingly says "what's wrong Commander Heart-eyes, anyone would think Clarke was pregnant."

Lexa's face blanches as she looks at Clarke over her shoulder who is blushing heavily and refuses to meet anyone's eyes. 

Ravens eyes go wide with shock as she suddenly starts smiling maniacally letting out a loud whoop of elation crying "double wedding."

Clarke doesn’t have the heart to tell her they're already married, besides only Indra and Octavia were actually at the ceremony, and she doesn’t want Raven to blow anything up, so best to let her have her ideas.

Clarke meets Lexa's eyes as she looks back from her friends, but before soon she is wrapped in the arms of her friends as they all rush to congratulate her. Lexa stands watching, her Alpha instinct yelling at her to tear them away, to protect her mate and pups. She doesn't even realize she has been growling until they tense up and back away. Clarke moves over and starts rubbing the back of Lexa's neck while pulling Lexa's arms around her, causing Lexa to let out a purr and nuzzle closely into Clarke's neck, allowing the scent there to soothe her.

Raven laughs as Lexa purrs but is soon sent running at the glares she received from both Lexa and Clarke. She isn't gone long, only to return minutes later with Anya in tow. It's then that Lexa notices Ravens collar which had been up before had been lowered, and she sees the matching bite marks on both her and Anya's necks. As soon as they enter, Anya and Lexa look at each other and burst out laughing at the look on Raven`s face when she still receives glares from Clarke.

Raven looks at Anya like she`s been betrayed "Hey, you`re supposed to protect and agree with me."

Anya smirks saying "Sorry, but you`re so cute when you`re scared."

With her typical attitude, Raven says "Yeah, but I'm cute all the time."

Anya smiles disarmingly at Raven and says “That you are my darling, that you are.”

Clarke smiles at the exchange but the mirthful moment is soon disturbed as a guard knocks at the door to the throne room and says "I'm sorry Heda, Wanheda, but there`s a situation, you`re needed in the throne room."

 

They quickly make their way to the throne room, when they arrive they find the combined clan leaders of every nation apart from Trikru, SkaiKru, and Azgeda waiting for them.

"What is the meaning of this" Lexa growls

The leader of the plains nation steps forward bowing deeply he says "Heda, we come to beg of you for mercy, we come to ask you not execute the ambassadors from the meeting last night."

Lexa looks at him like he`s an idiot before saying as if to a child "I'm not going to execute all the ambassadors, just those that plotted against me, those from Azgeda, Flowkru, Trikru, Plains Nation, and the Glowing Forrest are safe."

And yet the ambassador keeps speaking "Please, Heda, the ambassadors were threatened, they had no option."

Lea sighs heavily "And I might be compelled to give them mercy but for one thing, it was not just my life they endangered."

"What? I'm not sure I understand what you're saying, Heda." Asks the ambassador from the Glowing Forest

Lexa turns to look at every leader as she speaks slowly saying "Their actions risked not only my life and the life of my mate but of our unborn pup as well. You know the rules as well as I, no one may threaten a Babe and live. They cannot be spared."

Clearly not the brightest tool in the shed the leader from the Hills clan asks "Pup? The Skai-Prisa is pregnant?"

For the first time Lexa shows some positive emotion as she answers "Indeed, we are expecting our first child. We were going to formally announce it tonight, but as clan leaders, I suppose you should know first." 

Several of the clan leaders immediately offer their congratulations, and while she can see several are clearly displeased by this revelation, it is the leader of the desert clan that manages to dig his own grave.

he stands yelling "Who cares, the pup's a bastard, hell it might not even be yours "

Clarke moves but Lexa gets there first drawing her sword and decapitating the leader "no one, and I mean no one gets to challenge my mate's loyalty or the legitimacy of our pups. We are mated, by her custom and ours."

The leader of the Flowkru Luna looks at Lexa and asks “Not to be disrespectful Heda, but when was the ceremony. As to my knowledge, the Skai-prisa left before one could be held."

Lexa looks at her long-time ally and answers, knowing she has given her the perfect chance to put this to bed for good. "You are correct, no public ceremony was ever held, but one was held. Before the fall of the mountain, it was held in Tondisi."

FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK   
Clarke's stirring finally prompts Lexa to ask "Clarke, what is it."

Clarke smiles tightly saying "Nothing Lexa, go back to sleep."

Despite her best efforts Lexa`s voice breaks slightly as she asks "Clarke, tell me what's wrong, are you having doubts? Are you reconsidering this? Are you reconsidering us?"

Clarke immediately turns toward her mate letting out a soothing cloud of pheromones "No Lexa, never. It's just, I never thought I'd find you. On the Ark I never found you, I thought I'd die alone, and unwanted. I just, I don't want anyone to be able to take this away."

Seeing the fear in Clarke's eyes Lexa makes her decision as she says "Marry me, right here, right now."

Clarke is momentarily left stunned as she asks "What? What about the coalition, what about your people."

"Screw them, you're my mate, my heart, and soul, I may have only known you a short time, but there is no doubt in my mind.” Lexa says with determination “As for my people, we can give them a public ceremony after the battle, let us have a private one, just for us."

Not wanting to back Lexa into a corner in spite of her own fears Clarke asks "Are, you sure, I mean really sure Lexa, among my people marriage is for life, even after death, are you sure you want to do this."

Lexa smiles warmly "I have never been surer of anything in my life Ai Hodness."

Hearing this Clarke can`t help but feel elation as she says "Then let's do it, Let`s get married."

 

END FLASHBACK 

"We were married in Tondisi before the battle of the Mountain, we married below the statue of the old world, witnessed by the old gods and the new. The pups are mine, and one day one of them shall ascend to become the Commander."

None dare question further; they simply bow their heads in submission.

 

The party that night is like nothing Polis has ever seen, all the plazas are filled by the citizenry, thousands of people spill into the streets surrounding the great fires that burn in every square. In front of the Commander`s Palace is perhaps the biggest bonfire, in front of it lies the stands from which the Commander shall make her announcement, microphones are set up to broadcast her words to every square and every major city in the coalition. Finally, night falls, and it is time for the festivities to begin as Lexa and Clarke take the stage thousands watching their every move, waiting with baited breath for their words. 

As soon as Lexa begins to speak everyone else falls silent "today we have come to celebrate for many reasons, we celebrate the coalition and the peace that has grown and prospered since the fall of the mountain and their vicious influence. But there is another announcement that must be made,”

Lexa pauses allowing all noise to vanish before she continues “several months ago I announced my intent to take the Skai-Prisa as my Houmon. We were going to wait, to have a ceremony here for all to attend, but neither of us could stomach being pulled away from the other. Neither one of us wanted to be set adrift if the mountain claimed one of our lives so we held a private ceremony, only Indra Kom Trikru, and Octavia Kom Skaikru were allowed to attend." 

gasps can be heard from the crowd but the Commander continues, "Furthermore it is necessary to make another announcement, because of our Bonding night the Skai-Prisa has fallen Pregnant, we are expecting our first litter of pups sometime in the next 6 months."

The people of Polis let out a cheer that can be heard from miles away but falls silent once again as Lexa begins to speak "Furthermore, I have decided on a new Flaimekepa, one who can manage the city in my absence, and who is capable of training the Natblida.”  
She pauses indicating to Octavia “I name Octavia kom Skaikru as Flaimekepa, in my absence, you are to treat her word as my own. Enjoy the celebrations" Lexa says holding a mug out causing a cheer from the crowd.

As she goes to take a swig however she is stopped by Clarke's hand wrapping around her own "no, no way in hell, I can`t drink so you don’t get to."

Lexa has what Clarke calls her confused puppy face on as she says "but I am the Commander."

"and I am your wife, pregnant with your unborn pups, if I'm not allowed to drink neither are you, understood" Clarke's tone brooks no argument as Lexa quickly puts down her mug causing Raven and Anya to let out a chuckle. 

Hearing the laugh, Lexa shoots Ranya a glare as she says "if I'm not allowed to drink neither are either of you."

Anya scoffs as Raven says "why she`s not our mate."

Lexa smiles menacingly as she says "no, but I am your Commander."

"walked right into that one Rae," Anya says taking Raven`s tankard away and pouring it out onto the floor

Raven huffs pouting as she says "fine, fine, but if you think you're sleeping in the bed tonight you are dead wrong, you're sleeping on the couch."

 

  
The next day Clarke is sitting in the library with Raven talking about their plans for technological expansion throughout the coalition when Octavia comes running in yelling excitedly "Clarke, Clarke, you're never going to believe it, I have MINIONS Clarke, Lexa gave me minions."

"Hey," Raven groans " why does Octavia get minions and not me." 

"Octavia is FlaimeKepa."

"And what am I? Chopped liver?"

"Raven you're in charge of a Nuclear Sub, you literally have 200 people under your command" Octavia sighs

"Yeah, but minions, I want people I can have cater to my every whim." Raven implores

" I thought that was Anya's job." Octavia sasses

"Yeah, but she gets pissy after a while," Raven responds

Clarke sighs like the weight of the world is on her shoulders as she says "Ok Raven, I'll make you a deal, I'll get you minions, but in exchange, you don't get to blow anything up anywhere near the city."

Raven holds out her hand as she says "Make it in the city and it’s a deal."

"Fine, no blowing anything up within the city walls. And you will be responsible for their actions."

"Done" Raven agrees eagerly.

In the background, Octavia can be heard mumbling “God help us all, we`re doomed.”

Clarke sighs as she says "Great, now I just have to convince Lexa."

///…///…///…///…///…///…///…///…///…///…///…///…///…///…///…///…///…///…///…///…///…///…///…///

Clarke approaches Lexa smiling sweet as sugar as she says "Hey Lex, I have some good news and some bad news, which would you like first."

Recognising Clarke's tone Lexa sighs, "Give me the bad news first, what has Raven blown up now."

"Nothing, that’s actually what this is about. You see the bad news is I promised Raven minions, and I think she's gonna train them to make bombs and things."

Lexa looks like someone’s hit her with a cattle-prod as she exclaims "you promised her what!!"

Looking slightly annoyed Clarke responds "I promised Raven minions, what did you think was gonna happen when you gave Octavia minions."

"well, I didn't expect this."

"Well, she was three seconds from blowing something up, and I happen to like that library."

Lexa releases another long-suffering sigh as she says "Fine, she can pick her seconds, but she's responsible for them. What was the good news."

Clarke smiles as she says "Oh that, I managed to convince Raven to never blow anything up in the city walls again."

Lexa relaxes slightly, leaning back in her chair as she says "Well that'll save repair costs at least, so at least there is that" Clarke moves to leave when Lexa suddenly stops her "oh and Clarke, a messenger arrived from Azgeda. I am afraid I will need to leave within the next three days."

Immediately Clarke whirls around "What's going on, is something wrong?"

Knowing this is about to go over like a ton of bricks Lexa answers "A challenge has been issued, the Azgeda will host the challenge, but it is the desert clan that has issued it."

Already knowing the answer Clarke asks "What, what happens if you lose."

"Then I will die, and a new Commander will be found "

Clarke sighs heavily "Is there any other way?"

"No, to decline would mean my death."

Fearing the answer Clarke asks "Who, who's challenging you?"

"It is a man named Raun, he is the son of the diplomat you killed."

Clarke feels like she`s been punched in the gut "So, it's because of me, he challenged you because I killed his father."

Feeling Clarke`s growing distress Lexa rushes to reassure her saying "No Clarke no, he challenged me because he thinks I'm weak, never before has a Commander lived to have borne children, never before has a Commander openly declared their love for someone."

Unlike her attention this seems to only further agitate Clarke "Then it is my fault, you're weak because of me."

Lexa curses herself under her breath before trying again "No Clarke, I'm strong because of you, you've shown me the truth, love isn't a weakness, its strength. There's nothing I wouldn't do to come home to you, to this child."

The tears that had been welling up in Clarke`s eyes seem to still as she asks "You mean it?"

"Every word, before you I wasn't living. I was barely surviving, but now, now I have something to live for, to fight for to come home to, and I will do everything in my power to make sure I do. I love you, Clarke, I love our child, and I will always come home to you, both in this life and the next." Clarke's tears fall, except this time they are because of the love she feels, and she quickly moves burying her face in Lexa`s neck.

They stand just wrapped in each other's arms, neither moving just taking comfort in the security it provides. Eventually, however, they are forced to part, and as they do, Clarke turns to Lexa and says "you may have to do this, but I won't let you go alone, I'm coming with you."

Lexa replies adamantly "No Clarke, no way in hell, the last time, the last time, the last time I lost her, I won't let you or our pup be placed in such danger."

Clarke ever stubborn argues "Lexa, there's no danger, the Ice Queen swore her loyalty to me, I am as safe there as anywhere else, probably safer."

Realising this is the path to an argument Lexa switches tacks asking "No, Clarke, please I beg of you, do this for me, please, I won't be able to focus if you're there, I'll be too focused on worrying about you."

"Fine, but don't think I like this, not one little bit," Clarke says before walking out of the room. As soon as she leaves she finds a messenger saying "you, come with me, I need you to take a message to Jazael queen of the Azgeda. None can know what it says."

The messenger bows deeply answering "Sha Wanheda."

She quickly arrives at the library taking quill to paper she quickly writes a note 

Jazael,   
You once bowed before me and swore your loyalty, now I am forced to call on it once again. In two days Lexa will ride for Azgeda, intent on answering the challenge of Raun kom Desert Kru. I ask that should the worst come to pass, you bring Lexa's body back to me, intact that she might have a proper burial. I know that this is a lot to ask considering it is a challenge match, but I ask anyway.  
Forever your friend   
Clarke Kom Kongedakru

She seals the note with the signet ring Lexa had given her, and hands it to the messenger saying "take this as fast as you can, let no one but the queen read it, understood."

The messenger nods sharply saying "Sha, none but for the queen, understood Wanheda" before bowing deeply and running from the room.

As she watches him leave Clarke can't help but worry about the days ahead.


	9. Not an update, please read and vote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter, please read and vote

Ok, here's my issue, I have 2 chapters written, in one everything goes to hell and Lexa dies, in the other Lexa lives I cannot decide which to post so I am giving the choice to you. It will be decided by popular vote, please enter your preference in the comments below, it will run for three days from the posting of this chapter then I will post the continuance decided


	10. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to prove I'm evil, here's the first part of the next chapter

Clarke`s POV

Lexa had left late last night, and Clarke lay cocooned within the furs of their bed, using the smell of her mate to calm and distract her lest she does something foolish, like declaring war on the Desertkru, or tossing an Ambassador off the tower`s balcony. Luckily for her Lexa had spent the last couple of days training Octavia to take over in her absence, meaning for once Clarke wasn’t being disturbed by the incessant matters of state that have plagued her since her return.

Trust Octavia to scare the ambassadors stiff, although I suppose that’s what happens when you put Indra Kom Trikru`s former Seken in charge, Indra was scary enough at the best times when Octavia wanted to she made Indra look like a kicked puppy. 

As such she lay in the bed, not bringing herself to move, she couldn’t, the thoughts that rattled around in her head made any movement impossible. After all, what happens if Lexa loses? The thought sends a wave of pain through to her core, the thought of losing her mate, of losing her before they even have a chance to meet their pups, before they have a chance to live their life together, it is inconceivable. She is really starting to regret this, regret letting Lexa answer this challenge, she should have sent an army, she should have crushed them, forced them to heel, but she knows she couldn’t. She knows to do so would destroy the coalition and send the clans into another hundred year war, one from which none would return, not with so few left. 

 

Lexa`s POV  
Leaving Clarke and their pups had been the hardest thing Lexa had ever had to do; to have her back for so short a period before being forced to depart, was beyond torturous. To have to walk away, knowing that it could mean her death, that it could leave her pups without a sire, Clarke without her mate. Never before had she hated her position in the coalition as she did at this moment. 

Beside her rides a column of warriors, her honor guard standing ready to defend her against any threat. The trek to Azgeda is always harsh, the paths into the mountains rough and worn with the blistering wind sweeping across the landscape. When they finally enter the icy tundra like land it is easy to see why the Azgeda were always so feared. Anyone who can survive this barren wasteland, let alone manage to build a civilization here is not someone to be trifled with. 

Before them for as far as the eye can see stretches the vast wilderness, in the distance a snow storm billows across the landscape ravaging everything in its path. They press on, for three days and three nights they ride, not stopping for rest or reprieve, knowing that to stop in such a landscape with none of their native trees, with no caves or boulders, nothing but the icy wastes would likely bring their death, either by exposure or bandits.

 

When they arrive at the Azgeda capital they are greeted by the sight of massive stone and ice walls 30 meters high and five meters thick, topped with massive braziers. As they approach the gates fall open, and they enter. The city before them is harsh as the landscape around, the buildings sharp cut stone, none of the decorative work of the southern tribes, form and function being the only considerations when facing such an unyielding opponent as the world around them. The houses spread in concentric rings, roads separating each ring and branching off to the next, forming a series of smaller walls as you reach deeper into the city, a deterrent for not only nature but any who might attack.   
Upon entering the centre ring, they are greeted by the massive keep, home to the Azgeda’s Queen and her garrison. Before the keep lies a massive open square, large enough for an army to drill or to fight for their Queen.

As they near the Keep they are greeted by a contingent of the city guard, they fall to their knees before their Heda, even in the north the tales of the mountain, of the wholesale slaughter had reached the citizenry, and few were suicidal enough to not show respect. Especially to the Heda, who united the clans through blood and fire; whom tamed and bound herself to the Mountain-Slayer, who commanded nuclear fire capable of wiping the slate clean and returning them all to the fires of the apocalypse.

That night they sleep in the keep, deep within the guest quarters of the Queen`s Royal Estate, as Lexa lay there she struggles to find peace. She knows the outcome of tomorrow will determine the future for not just her but the alliance as a whole, and perhaps, more importantly, Clarke and her pup`s.  
In the silent corners of the room stands a shadow, unseen and unheard their purpose simple, protect the Heda so she may take the challenge in the morning, to stop the assassins sent to kill her while she was away from the protection of Polis` walls.   
Four assassins had died that day; one who had attempted to poison the food, two archers, and one carrying a form of pestilence, all had been buried deep beneath the ground their treachery ensuring their souls would never find the freedom of the flames.

Morning comes sooner rather than later and Lexa rises, preparing for the day and battle she must face ahead. Around her the keep bustles, servants rushing to aid their masters and see to the preparations for the long day and night ahead, for even if Lexa loses today they shall hold a feast celebrating.   
They shall either celebrate her life and accomplishments, or they shall celebrate her victory, all that changes is whether she attends the party in a dress or a coffin. Breakfast that morning is a sedate affair, many of the clan leaders have attended, after all, it's not every day someone challenges Heda. 

As this is her Kru Jazael sits at the head of the table, her mate beside her with Lexa choosing instead to be seated with her warriors, expressing her gratitude for everything they have done, knowing that this could be the last chance she has to talk to them.

After breakfast, they make their way to the square, all around the edges sit almost the entire population of the city, crowded onto hastily erected grandstands. As she makes her way to the center of the arena the crowd breaks into chants, as they support their Heda. When her brute of an opponent enters the entirety of the crowd starts booing and Lexa realizes just how much favor she has won with her people. Never before had a Heda been so loved and she`s sure that, that in at least part, is Clarke`s doing. Her people loved her before, after all, she was the uniter of the twelve clans, but that had changed after the battle of the mountain. Now she was not just the Heda of the 12 clans who united her people by fire and blood. She was the Heda, who with the Wanheda at her side felled the mountain, who killed the monsters who had pplagued them for so long. She was the Heda who beat back a coup and who managed to tame Wanheda, the Commander of Death and Queen-slayer and make her, her wife. 

 

Her people had once looked at her with respect and reservation, not trusting her untempered alpha strength but by her taking Clarke as her mate those reservations had fallen away, and now it was clear, her people loved them, they loved their Hedas who had led them through their darkest times and into the light.

The challenger, on the other hand, was far from loved, it was clear that many in the crowd would have struck him down in a second if honor had not demanded otherwise. No matter the outcome today, it was clear, he would not benefit, not if the people had anything to say.

As they come to stand before the dais where the clan representatives stand Jazael begins to speak "we are here today because one of our own has challenged the Heda for her right to lead."

There are a series of boos from the crowd and it is clear that if Lexa loses she will still have the love of her people.

As soon as the crowd has quieted Jazael continues “Raun Kom Desertkru, you have challenged our Heda, I give you this final chance to withdraw your challenge and be spared dishonor before the spirits."

"I will not withdraw, she killed my father, and I will have justice,” he spits viciously “she is weak, and when I am finished here, I will march to Polis and slay her pitiful bitch Omega."

Lexa`s anger rises until she is sure the entire crowd can feel her fury, and yet Jazael maintains her calm as she asks "Heda Lexa Kom Kongedakru, I give you this chance to withdraw, or name a champion in your stead."

"ai laik Heda nau om gomplei est" I am Heda no one fights for me then smirking viciously Lexa answers in perhaps her darkest tone "I accept the challenge." 

Jazael seems unfazed as she says "very well then by the spirits, I declare the challenge closed, to the death."

They square off against each other from across the arena Lexa holding her twin blades, a gift from Clarke, folded from the metal of the ark ready as Raun stands a massive axe, decorated with the bones of those he has killed held at his shoulder.   
"Gom!" Fight! Jazael yells and they`re off 

Immediately Raun seeks to close the distance between them seeking to use his massive size and weight to overwhelm Lexa. His axe comes around in a wide circular swing designed to cut Lexa off at the stomach. She immediately skids to her knees the axe missing her head by mere millimetres as her own sword strikes out at Raun's knees. Unfortunately, they glance off armor doing little damage. 

Before she has a chance to move further Raun brings his axe down toward Lexa`s body, she manages to roll away just as the blade cuts into the cobblestone where she had laid moments before. Realizing the disadvantage she faces Lexa quickly backs off, putting as much distance between the two as possible. Raun advances a clear smile on his face as he flicks his wrist a series of darts flying toward her, she barely managed to get her armored arm in the way before the darts are sinking deep into her armor as Raun releases a battle cry knocking one of her swords flying from her grasp. 

Before she can evade again, she feels the handle of the axe crash into her ribs and feels the crunch as several give way. Raun follows up with a fist to her head knocking her to the ground. He stands triumphantly as she lay on the ground his axe raised above his head as he prepares to swing it, ready to cleave Lexa`s head from her shoulders.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	11. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To all those that voted I thank you, the response I received was nothing short of amazing; I did get a few guest comments that were decidedly rude, and as such moderated them, but this is to be expected as in all things. 
> 
> there will be utterly violent and explicit material in this chapter, if you don't wish to read such things, please let me know, and I'll try and edit together a clean version for you.  
> i have posted this a few hours early but the response i got so far has been grandly focussed toward the let Lexa live mentality, so much so that i feel as if it is highly improbable for it to change in the few hours remaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Shadowcub and my guest who asked for Gore, I hope this is what you wanted. 
> 
> To the guest that recommended tagging items as always I attempt to tag any triggers, if you think I've missed any, please do send me a message. 
> 
> To Orangesmurfette, please get off your knees she shall indeed live
> 
> Dakota_Miller, I will try to avoid being a monster, but I must follow the story, I understand the monstrosity of her death and can honestly say I never intend to kill any of my characters in a pointless way such as that, everything has its purpose
> 
> Jude81, I have decided against posting the alternate chapter at this time, at least until it has been longer since _the episode_ aired. Maybe in a couple of months.
> 
> Shiny_Wolverine that she can my friend that she can, except against Clarke, but that's more about having no desire to win than anything else.
> 
> CRoo let me have my fun, after all, it`s not like I've left it for two weeks. :)
> 
> Ryebread1105 I understand what you would like, and honestly there are so many ways I could do this, but between you, me and the rest of the fandom, I was considering naming at least one of their pups after Costia, but it is always possible that Aden may become another.
> 
> Plaguerat13, you hit the nail on the head bud.

As the blade descends Clarke`s face flashes before her eyes, the memories of her smile, of her laugh, of the way the light dances in her eyes.

Just as the blade is about to end her fight, just as she is about to have her love and life stripped from her something happens. All around them, a bright crimson light appears, and Raun's axe stops dead, mere inches from her face.

Lexa feels her bones start to crack and shift, changing, her jaws elongating, fur spurting down her spine as claws form on her hands. The midnight black fur covering every inch of her body, transforming her, strengthening her. 

Before them, all stands a massive black wolf, its eyes a vibrant green its coat in elaborate braids. Lexa leaps from under the protective aura, watching as it pulses around her, the formerly loud city is now silent as the wolf leaps at her attacker, it`s jaws sinking deep into his arm, tearing flesh from bone as blood starts streaming to the ground. The axe falls forgotten to the ground, its blade spattered with its owner’s blood. 

The wolf does not stop, instead tearing into the stomach of her opponent, he screams as the wolf pulls the fleshy covering from his stomach, his arm going to his stomach, desperate to keep his intestines from spilling onto the pavement.  
Lexa quickly shifts targets finding the fleshy shoulder muscle of his uninjured arm ripping and tearing until the arm falls away, and then only then does she go for the throat, the choked off scream echoing across the square as the man’s lifeblood spurts violently covering the wolf from head to tail in a crimson bath.

The silence is pervaded by a single sonorous howl that seems to rend time and space. As Lexa stands there over the mangled corpse, all those in the crowd remain silent as their Alpha revels in her victory. Moments later Lexa rises up on her hind legs, and the shift occurs again, except this time when she returns human something has changed, the aura of power has not diminished. Those around them can still feel her power as a physical wave. What no one had expected was for a glow to appear beside her, a large incandescent violet, it appears next to Lexa. The centre darkens as a shape forms until it suddenly fades leaving Clarke standing beside her mate, a pulsing purple aura backing her as she moves to her mate. In front of the entire square, they fall into each other's arms letting their auras meld and pulse together as they stand joined at the lips before their people. 

Too soon for Clarke's happiness Lexa breaks their lip lock looking out into the crowd as she says "send riders far and wide, tell all of what transpired here today. Make sure all know that it was love that permitted me the shift, love of my mate, love of our pups, and love of our people. Tell those who dissent, those who seek to challenge, that do so, and they shall share Raun’s fate." 

Then turning to the guards, she says "place the Natrona's head on a spike, then send a piece of him with each rider, make it abundantly clear the truth of this story."

At the guard’s acknowledgment Lexa turns back to Clarke wrapping her arms around her pregnant mate as she says "come my love, we have a party to prepare for."

As they exit the square they are flanked by the assembled leaders, once inside they make their way quickly to their quarters, they are barely through the door before Lexa sweeps her mate into her arms and moves them to the bed, kissing her way down Clarke's throat.

Clarke's voice rasps as she says "Lex, wait."

Lexa looks worried as she asks "what's wrong Clarke, is it the pups, I haven't hurt them have I?"

"No, they're fine, it's just your covered in blood, you need a bath."

"Join me" Lexa implores giving her best heart eyes

They make their way into the bathroom surprised to find the tub already filled with steamy water, quickly they undress, and Lexa sweeps Clarke into her arms as she steps into the bath, resting Clarke's back against her front. As Clarke settles herself, she feels Lexa's hardness pressing into her as Lexa lets out a low moan. 

Reaching back, she wraps one hand around Lexa slowly pumping her shaft as she says "hurry up and clean yourself, my love,"  
she feels Lexa's hips jog a little causing her to let out her own moan as she leans back and whispers into Lexa's ear. "If you're quick I'll show you exactly what seeing you like this does to me."

Clarke almost laughs at how quickly Lexa moves cleaning the blood and grime of her before letting the water out of the bath and turning the tap to replace it. She quickly leans for pressing a kiss onto the mating mark on Clarke's neck as she runs one hand down between Clarke's legs while letting her other slowly work over Clarke's breasts, thumbing and tugging the taut nipples. Clarke lets out a load moan as Lexa's fingers find her clit, gently teasing it as she rolls a nipple between her fingers. Soon Clarke's moans turn to wails as Lexa slips two long fingers into Clarke, curling and dragging them against her walls until she finds her target.  
It's clear however to her that Clarke is holding back so without hesitation she pressed her lips to Clarke's ear saying "come for me my love" before nipping lightly just below her ear

Clarke's orgasm rushes over her as her screams bounce off the tiled walls and echo throughout the palace. Lexa doesn't slow as she leans back whispering "you're always so pretty when you come for me, so beautiful when you scream my name."

As Lexa speaks Clarke quickly meets her second orgasm, her pleasure coming to a crescendo as her lover`s fingers piston in and out, the edges of her vision graying out as she screams a final time before falling back exhausted. As she lays in Lexa's arms surrounded by the rapidly cooling water, she looks into her lover`s face, feeling guilty that she hadn't gotten Lexa off her hand trailing down to Lexa's crotch and wrapping around her member. 

She feels the alphas breath hitch as she says "I love you, Lex, let me do this, please."

Lexa looks down at the woman in her arms and as clear as it is that Clarke is tired, it is also clear that she won't take no for an answer. As she nods her head, she feels Clarke's fingers slipping up and down her shaft as she shifts over letting her breasts press to Lexa's chest she kisses Lexa running her other hand down to cradle and roll Lexa's balls around as she slips her tongue into her mouth kissing her deeply. Lexa soon finds herself losing control as she ruts up into Clarke's hand moaning until Clarke breaks the kiss saying "it's ok Lex, let go."

Lexa feels her knot forming at the base of her shaft, and mere moments later she is shooting into Clarke's hand as her lover strokes her through her orgasm while kissing her neck.

It is several hours later when they finally emerge from their rooms, in fact, the celebration has started without them, as they enter the grand hall where it is being held they are immediately met by the various clan leaders, all coming to pay their respects and offer their congratulations to the couple. As they make their way to the dais they are met by a loud round of applause. 

When they are seated the entirety of the room falls silent as Jazael stands from her place at the table and holds forth her glass "To Heda, long may she reign."

“Long may she reign” echoes the crowd

Soon the party takes off, quickly becoming the sort of lively celebration rarely seen except within Polis. Clarke and Lexa abstain from many of the activities, instead choosing to sit and just enjoy each other’s company. The night passes quickly and before they know it they are retiring again, the night taking its toll on Clarke. When they return to their rooms, Lexa moves to the window, taking pen and parchment writing a note before sealing it and attaching it to the carrier pigeon there. 

Clarke looks at her mate and asks “Lex, what are you doing come to bed.”

“I'm sending a message to Octavia ai Hodnes, I don’t want her tearing Polis apart searching for you, plus this way we don’t have to rush back to Polis so soon.”

“you mean we get to sleep in?” Clarke asks

“yes Ai Hodnes, we can sleep in” Lexa chuckles releasing the bird and moving back to their bed. She barely lays down before Clarke is snuggled tightly into her side and her eyes are drifting closed as sleep claims them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always guys, I hope you have enjoyed this, and please let me know your thoughts. i rarely moderate comments but i will say this to those few guests that always seem to pop up, keep it civil people


	12. not an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not an update, just advice on when continuing

sorry this isnt an update, just me taking a moment to say i have been writing, im just not happy with it yet, theres about 2000-3000 words ready as soon as i get around to editing it, i apologise for the time taken but ive been sick and got hit with uni tests etc.im expecting to have the next part out in a couple of days even if its only a small part of what ive written


	13. 2 Hedas and their pack part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, I'm not perfect and I've been doing a lot of other stuff, so if there are any continuity issues etc please let me know, and as always feedback is welcome

The next morning when they awaken they are greeted by the rising sun over the mountain ranges, and creating a cascading halo of light over the whitened plains. Throughout the room, the glow bounces and Lexa can't help but watch as Clarke`s hair glows with a soft golden incandescence as she lies her head pressed to her breast. One of the servants enters around breakfast time, but Lexa sends them away, determined not to disturb her beautiful mate.

When Clarke finally awakens it is near midday, and she gently rolls over off Lexa letting out a soft groan as she loses the warmth of her pillow.  
“Hmmm, morning.”

“Good morning beloved,” Lexa says a soft smile on her face as she looks down at Clarke, her hair splayed across the pillows

“What time is it?”

“Nearly midday.”

“Shit, why didn’t you wake me?”

“You looked so peaceful, I couldn’t bear to wake you.”

“But now we've wasted an entire day.”

“It's never a waste spending a day with you, my love.”

Clarke blushes heavily as she lays a kiss onto Lexa`s cheek, “but still we must get up, we have to back to Polis eventually”

 

The ride back to Polis was long for the caravan of warriors, many choosing to follow the Heda`s back to the 12 clans; to spread the word of what they had seen. Twice on the way back they were attacked by raiders, but no sooner did they see Clarke and Lexa than did they suddenly retreat, even going so far as to abandon horses and weapons in their haste to flee. By the time they returned to Polis there was a veritable arsenal at their disposal with more weapons than any warrior could ever hope to ever use. 

Upon approaching the gates, they are met by a wave of people, nearly the entirety of Polis has taken to the streets to catch sight of the two now legendary figures, all that is except for Octavia and Onya, who for all intent and purposes look pissed. Then again that is to be expected when they get awoken in the middle of the night because Wanheda had vanished from her rooms, to then receive a message saying she somehow made her way to the Azgeda capital in less than a day, that was almost beyond belief.

The people are practically prostrate before them as they ride through the streets their guards riding around them; before them rides a standard bearer but unlike the usual flag bearing Heda`s symbol he would usually carry, he instead bears Raun`s bloated head on a pike for all to see. Lexa`s wolf purrs happily at the submission shown to her by her subjects as she rides between them. 

As they near the tower, they dismount and walk inside to find all the ambassadors who had not made the journey north and the entirety of the Polis council bowed before them. Everyone had heard tales of the Commander`s transformation, and all had seen the evidence, none dared challenge them, not anymore, their rule was finally beyond reproach, none would openly question one whom the gods favoured so.


	14. 2 Hedas and their pack part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG more really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /////////////////////////Authors Note/////////////////////////  
> I’ve decided that in spite of the show not mentioning it since there were obviously several nations as part of the ark to incorporate a couple lines of different languages, i.e. French or Chinese here and there, I apologise if my translations were slightly off, but whilst I speak a little French it is by no means fluent and my Chinese leaves a hell of a lot to be desired

For several months all was quiet in Polis and throughout the coalition, as Clarke grew more and more pregnant Lexa`s handling of threats to the Alliance, and by extension, her mate became more and more brutal. Those of the coalition knew not to start conflicts because if Lexa was dragged away from Clarke and her pup, there was sure to be bloodshed.

A bandit horde had made the mistake of attempting to take over an area of territory near the Glowing Forest, that was their last mistake. Lexa summoned her Gonakru from Polis and rode forth, not three days later she was back in Polis, and the entirety of the horde was decaying, fertilising the fields they had fought on.

Octavia for her part was taking over much of the day to day running of the coalition as Lexa chose to spend more and more time with Clarke. This was until finally Clarke grew tired of being unable to be alone for more than 5 minutes and enlisted Raven and Anya to drag Lexa away for a day to herself. 

It was only natural that this was when the pups decided to make their grand debut, but Clarke in her stubbornness decided naturally to ignore this until she had had enough time to herself, Lexa was not pleased. 

Not 12 hours later Lexa found herself struggling not to cry out in pain as Clarke gripped her hand as another contraction rocked her body. She had long since given up trying to understand what Clarke was screaming, her mate slipping between foreign tongues with complete fluidity; instead choosing to hold her hand and whisper what comforts she could into her ear.

 

"You did this to me" Clarke screams, "I swear to God, when I get out of this bed I'm going to cut it off."

"Shh ai Hodnesss, just breathe, you need to breathe my love."

"go float yourself, I'm never letting you near me again."

"Shh ai hodnes, its ok it will be over soon."

"Mère de Dieu Cette Nuit" mother of god this hurts

"It's ok my love they will be here soon, and this will all be over."

“Xiàbùwéilì, Lexa, wǒ xiàng shàngdì fāshì yǒng bù zài" never again Lexa I swear to god never again. 

"Just a little longer my love and our beautiful pups will be here, just a bit longer."

 

As the hours pass the pain comes and goes until finally, it is time to push, what had taken hours is over in just a few minutes, and it is not long before Clarke and Lexa hold a pair of beautiful twin children, young Costia and her brother Jake. An Alpha daughter and her Omega brother. It is instantaneous, and before she even realises it, Lexa has scooped baby Jake into her arms and is releasing her strongest protective pheromones as she lays beside Clarke determined to ensure all of her pack is covered with the protective scent.

As Lexa lies beside her newborn pups, she can feel her instincts going into overdrive, the unshakable desire to protect her young becoming overwhelming as she pulls the infant Jake tighter to her. As she watches Clarke with her daughter, she can't help but feel the pull toward them, her love for her mate and her newborn daughter driving her closer until she lays beside her mate, their pups ensconced between them. The room fills with her protective scent as it merges with Clarke's own, the babe`s quietening gently to sleep, the warm blanket of pheromones making them feel safe against the world around them. Lexa looks over to find her mate smiling back at her and in this moment, she can think of no more perfect thing than this time they share, this moment together.

Eventually, their friends enter the room, and it is only Clarke's hand at the back of Lexa`s neck as she strokes the small hairs there that quieten the growl that had been building, her instincts to protect her pack going into overdrive, even against her closest friends. Eventually however after much prompting and persuasion Clarke convinces her to allow Anya, Raven, and Octavia to hold the children, after all, their godmothers should have the opportunity to hold the children. 

Clarke finds it funny, especially when after not even a minute in their arms little Jake has the entirety of the pack wrapped around his little finger. Much to the apparent displeasure of his sister who takes the moment of distraction to throw up all down the front of Raven causing Lexa and Clarke to break into peals of laughter at her apparently betrayed face.


	15. 2 Heda`s and their pack : emergence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seriously where's all this coming from

Three days later the new pack finally emerges from the birthing room, Clarke finally having convinced Lexa that they can't remain in the chamber forever and that they have responsibilities they have to attend to. However, it is unsurprising when as soon as they leave the room they are surrounded by a regiment of Beta guards, assembled from the palace guard and the Skaikru commandos. The guard battalion follows them throughout the palace as Lexa and Clarke make their way to the throne room. It is at this point that the biggest mistake possible is made, one of the ambassadors, the ambassador from the Mountain Clan steps toward the children and lets forth a growl. Before anyone can react, before even the guards can draw their weapons Clarke has brought forth her dagger hurling it into the ambassador's chest as she lets forth a rumbling growl. Lexa is only moments behind her mate as she draws forth her sword and holds it extended in front of her.

Before them the entirety of the Council and the ambassadors before them fall prostrate bearing their necks, showing they mean no harm. They are all aware the protective instincts that a mother has toward her pups, and this is not just any mother, this is the Wanheda, Heda`s mate and slayer of the mountain. To threaten her means death, to threaten her young, there can be no doubt of your fate.

 

For the next three weeks, the entire palace is on tenterhooks, Lexa and Clarke barely leave the commander`s level of the citadel, the Mountain Clans had sent a new ambassador who had immediately apologised for the massive breach in protocol their former ambassador had committed.

Finally, the time has come for the twins to be shown to their people. In previous weeks they had cared for their newborns, but something had immediately become apparent to the new parents. Their children were developing far faster than normal, they were already twice the size of other children their age, and when they were tested it was revealed, they were Natblida, the commander's children both bear the Nightblood. The people were naturally excited, never before had a Commander sired two pups with the Nightblood, let alone twins.

The people for their part loved the new pups, the entirety of the populace had filled the square desperate to get a look at their new prince and princess. It was this love, this utter joy that allowed Clarke and Lexa to push through a change to the rules governing nightbloods. For generations Nightbloods have been becoming extinct, their deaths at the conclave decimating the genes responsible for the nightblood, but no more.

Now the commander would choose their successor; no longer was a trial by combat the only way to prove the commander's spirit lives on. Now it shall be seen as the commander's spirit may recognise its future vessel, a challenge may still be issued, but no longer shall they necessitate the destruction of an entire generation of Natblida.

The children for their part thought this was fantastic. They just thought that it was splendid having so many vying for their attention, to have an entire city jostling to get a look at them was quite simply the best day of their young lives. For Lexa, however, it was a nightmare, sending her protective instinct into overdrive, only the calming pheromones Clarke was releasing and the constant pressure of her pups in her arms allowing her to remain in command of her faculties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always if there's any issues please let me know, and feedback is appreciated


	16. 2 Hedas and their Pack : Peace love and Nuclear fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> appearance of Allie and sand turns to glass

The following weeks were a mess of Political appointments and child raising for the two Heda`s. Lexa had already taken to seating Costia on her lap as she ruled over the coalition, while young Jake became the near sole property of Anya and Raven who had decided that Clarke and Lexa got enough time with him and that he was now theirs or as Raven liked to call him her Apprentice to Boom. This lasted for approximately 12 months until Raven became pregnant with her first child, an Alpha daughter they named Tris after Anya's former seken and sister. 

The coalition was experiencing its longest period of interrupted peace in half a century. For once the clans were not at each other’s throats. Instead, they seemed willing to work together, to build back the civilisation they had lost. The Flowkru were once again providing the mainland with fresh seafood, and the Trikru were providing the clans with the desperately desired timbers, the Skaikru were acting as healers and peacekeepers, the plagues that once threatened the entirety of the coalition were soon conquered under their watchful eyes, their sources exterminated. 

To say Clarke and Lexa were not needed however could not be further from the truth. Throughout the coalition many flare ups happened, bandits and the banished launching seemingly random attacks against the peoples of the coalition, they were soon dealt with, slain where they stood by the combined armies of the 13 clans, that is until the night they attacked Polis.  
The twins had just turned three when the banished attacked the city, they came in the night, sneaking through the old metro tunnels like rats as they sought to subvert the city`s defences. Little did they know from the moment they entered the city outskirts they were being watched, camera`s set up by Raven recording their every move and streaming it back to the guard garrison back in the city. No sooner than had, they finally stuck their heads above ground than were they chopped off, the entirety of the infiltrator group slaughtered as they tried to ascend to the streets above. It was only in the aftermath, as they cleaned up the bodies that they learned their real purpose for being there that night, they were after the children, not just Clarke and Lexa`s pups, but Raven and Anya`s daughter as well. They had a letter with them, four words followed by a picture and the biggest sum of money any of them had heard of.

Bring me the children,  
a picture showing their children playing in the gardens outside the commander`s residence   
and an offer of 5000 pieces of gold each.

In the weeks that followed the Polis, craftsmen had many orders to replace destroyed furniture as the enraged parents took their fury on the furniture around them. It was no surprise that Clarke and Raven refused to go into hiding, to take their children and flee, in Clarke’s words she helped burn the mountain, she wasn’t worried about a group of outcasts, and Raven had decided that since she designed the defences of Polis, there was no place safer. 

Over the next several months they viciously pursued any and all rumour regarding their attackers, and who had offered the bounty on their children, until one day they found her, a woman in a red dress standing in an untouched house beyond the furthest borders of the dead zone. Clarke and Lexa lead an entire column of warriors down upon her, they were all slaughtered, out of 400 fighters only Clarke and Lexa manage to escape the compound with their lives. Not hours later the decision is made, and for the first time since the great cleansing , nuclear fire tears across the landscape, turning sand into glass, leaving nought but burnt circuits and smouldering rubble in its wake.


	17. 2 Hedas and their pack: time jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> children will be children

The day the twins turn six is monumental for the group, little Jake and his sister Costia tear through the palace, they jump and run with Tris, ducking through corridors and stairways, slamming into and out of secret passageways. Behind them chase their guard retinue, long since given up on trying to stop the children’s shenanigans they now settle for cleaning up after them.  
What they hadn’t been expecting was for Jake and Costia to suddenly turn into wolf form as they tore up the stairs towards their mothers` council chambers; their sudden burst of speed meaning the guards have little to no chance of catching them before they have burst through the doors and into the chamber. Perhaps most surprising is when Tris matches them trick for trick not only keeping up with them but managing to shift into her wolf as well, quickly chasing after them.   
Before anyone can react they have entered the chambers and have practically leapt into their mother’s laps, Jake into Lexa`s and Costia into Clarke`s with Tris not far behind as she runs to sit next to Jake and his sire. When the ambassador's pause in their discussion all it takes is a raised eyebrow from Lexa before they begin speaking again, after all, this isn`t really an uncommon occurrence, even if the children are in wolf form. It is unsurprising however when after but a few hours the children become bored and start chasing each other around the chambers.  
For their part none of the ambassadors says a word, choosing instead to allow their leaders to deal with their children. What surprised everyone is when it is Clarke that shifts into her wolf form, so rare is it to see the whitish golden wolf emerge, a short while later after a warning growl and a look from her cerulean eyes Clarke has the pups laid out on the dais beside her. When the meetings are over Clarke leads the pups out of the chambers and up to the commander`s private levels, the pups following obediently behind her like ducklings. When they are back within Heda’s private floor, they all reassume their wolf forms and after a quick scolding for being rude during the council meeting, they all end up cuddled tightly into the warmth of a nest of furs Clarke built.   
When about an hour later Anya and Lexa enter the room, intent on explaining to their children their wrongdoing they are instead greeted by the sight of Clarke curled around the pups as Tris curls around Jake and Costia holds tightly to her mother. All thoughts of disturbing them are flushed from their minds instead in a show of weakness, something that might have once upon a time worried them, Lexa and Anya, instead choose to join them.

When Octavia enters the next morning looking for the Heda’s` she instead finds the group laid out in the nest of furs, during the night Raven had joined them curling tightly into her mate. She stands there a moment, just watching the peaceful group before she decides enough is enough, over the years Raven had interrupted her and Lincoln plenty of times, it was only fair.   
She barely gets the words “aww look at the cute little puppies” out of her mouth before she is met with 7 highly displeased wolves glaring at her, the scary part being she didn’t even realise they were shifting before the wolves stood before her so fast was the change.  
Quickly swallowing she shows her neck as she says "Clarke, Lexa you're needed in the council chambers."

The mates soon resume their human forms as they say "of course, lead the way", then right as she thinks she's gotten past them Clarke places a hand on her shoulder and says "and don't believe that we didn't notice when are they due?"  
"Later this year, during spring."  
"Congratulations I know you and Lincoln have been trying for a while, you're going to make wonderful parents."  
Right on time that spring Octavia’s first litter arrives, 2 daughters, an omega Marcella and a beta Antonia and soon enough just like Jake and Costia the two are making the tower their personal playground no matter how much the guard might try and stop them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /////////////////////////Authors Note/////////////////////////  
> For anyone who wonders where I pulled Antonia and Marcella from, it comes from Roman history, just like Octavia`s name, in Roman history, Octavia had 2 daughters and those were their names.   
>  and as always feedback is welcome


	18. 4 Heda`s and their packs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the future looks bright, how long will it last

When the time comes for the children to begin their training Lexa couldn’t be prouder, Jake and Costia take to their training like fish to water, quickly becoming two of the best fighters in their class of Natblida. What they weren’t expecting was a blushing Costia to come back from training one evening declaring herself to be in love, she had taken a liking to one of the other initiates a young alpha boy named Aden. No matter how much Lexa might try she couldn’t change Costia`s mind, that he was an alpha seemed to be completely irrelevant to her, no matter how much Lexa might try her daughter was just too stubborn much like her parents. After Clarke heard Lexa plotting Aden’s ‘disappearance’ she quickly put an end to it, telling Lexa to quote “stop being a big baby and leave them alone”.

//////////////////////////Time Jump//////////////////////////

When the children hit their eighteenth year, they started experiencing those horrible teenage hormone imbalances in full force, in this case, it was the heat and rut cycle, their biology finally taking hold of them. Of course, Lexa takes every precaution to keep the ‘dangerous Alphas’ away from Jake as he enters his heat cycle, determined that her son shall not be forced into a mating bond so early in life. An entire company of the Polis guard stands outside his room, and several Skaikru commandos patrol the surrounding balconies. Costia for her part was also isolated, but not quite to the same degree, being simply placed in the highest part of the tower away from the others, and any smells that might emerge. 

For three days no one enters the rooms, Lexa having given explicit orders not to enter no matter what is heard. On the third day when the doors are finally opened Lexa nearly has an aneurysm upon opening Costia`s room she finds her daughter, Aden, and Luna`s omega daughter Persephone all huddled deeply within the furs.   
On the one hand, her wolf is happy to see her daughter able to attract not one but two mates. On the contrary, she is severely pissed that they had managed to circumvent the measures she had taken. It's then that she remembers Jake and her mind goes into overdrive, surely the guards had been enough, surely no one could have gotten into Jakes chambers, but two people had managed to sneak into Costia’s, past the guards, and into one of the most isolated parts of the tower. 

She practically runs for Jakes chambers, and when she arrives nought looks out of place, but her worry will not be satisfied until she lays eyes on her son. She quickly orders the guards to open the door as they do so she sweeps into the room her retinue of guards following close behind as Clarke stands just slightly behind her. What she sees brings her to complete stop, striking her immobile and sending her heart racing as her anger momentarily consumes her.

There in the bed lies Tris and Jake, Jake resting his head on Tris` chest as he snuggles tightly into the alpha a large claim mark evident on his neck. It is only Clarkes hand on her arm that stops Lexa doing something foolish, the guards quickly leave as Clarke waves them out knowing that this needs to be a family matter.   
By now Lexa`s angry pheromones have permeated the room to the point where they have reached the newly mated pair in their bed and disturbed them from their sleep, as they stir the notice Jake`s parents watching them, Jake pulling in tighter to Tris as she holds him tight.

Seeing this Clarke is quick to try and calm Lexa down saying “Lex, stop, enough, you`re scaring them.” when this doesn’t work to her liking Clarke steps in front of Lexa and says “Lexa, enough, we've known this was going to happen for years. You may not like it, but you damned well will support it. Am I understood.”  
Lexa sighs heavily as she looks into Clarke's eyes seeing that she will brook no disagreement she nods her head and says “yes ai hodnes.”  
“right, in that case, were leaving, and when they are ready they can come down and join us for breakfast,” she says this last part to the pair on the bed, and when she gets a nod, she practically drags Lexa with her out of the room.

Breakfast is a relatively sedate affair for the adults; the newly mated ones, however, cannot seem to stop themselves from being affectionate. This causes the adults (read Lexa) to let out small growls of protest every time one of them got too close to one another.

Eventually, Clarke decides enough is enough and leans over rubbing the hairs at the nape of Lexa`s neck as she whispers, “remember we were like that once, let it go, Lex, be happy they’ve found happiness so early in life.”

It seems to do the trick and calm Lexa down until Luna comes bursting through the doors and yells “where is she!”

At this Lexa stands from her seat and tries to intercept Luna but fails as she sweeps past her headed directly for where Persephone sits between Aden and Costia, as she approaches Persephone shrinks back and away causing both Aden and Costia to let out warning growls and step out in front of their mate. Luna immediately turns to Costia and says “so you’re the alpha that mated my daughter, you’ve got balls I’ll give you that.”

As she steps closer, the growl in Costia`s voice grows until it is a heavy rumbling presence as she says “stay back.”

Luna for her part fails to heed the warning and steps forward saying “you think to tell me what to do pup? That’s my daughter, she’s coming with me.”

Before anyone can react, before anyone even realises she`s moved Costia stands her hand around Luna`s throat cutting off any further statements as she says “and she`s OUR mate. If, if she wants to go with you then she can go with you, but otherwise that’s not going to happen.”  
The steel in her voice sets the older alpha quivering as she shakily shows her neck in submission to the younger alpha, it is then that they notice that the entirety of the table, have moved to protect Persephone and stand arrayed against Luna.

Looking at the others, Luna says “you better look after my little girl” when she receives a nod from Costia and Aden she quickly nods before leaving the room  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you've enjoyed, and responses are welcomed. And now I have a question how long should this peace last, do you want sunshine and rainbows, or do you seek something darker and more brooding. Do you seek happiness or do you see dark clouds on the horizon? Please let me know


	19. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the final chapter for this story, this is the happy ending version, i will be posting a death version.
> 
> that being said this chapter contains no such pain, i have specifically written it to conclude this happily, if you cant handle such painful things as the meaningless death of a main character or several please read this version
> 
> please read the end chapter notes before you read the death version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the happily ever after version, this version contains no murderous slaying of main characters and will be the happily ever after you seek. the alternate version is listed as part 2, I highly suggest not reading it if you can't handle the death of main characters in a senseless way, honestly, I'm not even sure why I wrote it but know this, it pains me, and I wrote it. please please if you're going to be triggered do not read it

The next few months were relatively quiet for the coalition, allowing the people to focus on rebuilding their civilisation, in a time of peace it was decided that so many warriors were not needed, and many of the gonakru were disbanded, leaving only small peacekeeping forces behind to patrol against bandits. Many of the people were taking up new skills, the Skaikru were teaching the clans to heal, to harden themselves against disease and injury. The Flowkru were building ships and exploring the newly opened world, making contact with previously unknown civilisations in the north and south, even going so far as to cross the great ocean to a place the old world called Africa encountering many tribes there and beginning trade. In Polis though many were focused on the upcoming weddings of the two Heda twins, it had been decided by the twins and their mates that their bonding ceremony should be combined, they had lived their entire lives together after all why change now. The people were pleased beyond belief; they had once upon a time missed out on seeing the wedding of Heda and Wanheda so were especially excited to witness the wedding of their progeny.  
   
Throughout Polis, merchants and storekeepers readied their shops, in preparation for the week-long celebration that would follow. Children and their parents draped the streets in colourful banners, from all around the 12 clans riders made their way into the city, so many were they that camps had to be erected outside the city walls just to house them. The pubs and taverns were overflowing with revellers as the day approached until finally, the day of the ceremony arrived.  
   
The day of the ceremony was like none they had ever seen. The sky was the clearest blue, the sun shining down causing the world around them to glow with its contained natural beauty. In the middle of the largest plaza in the city stood a large and well-built dais; a pair of arches standing side by side under the sun, covered with creeping vines and blooming flowers. Under the arches stood the twins and their mates, from the sides, looked on their proud parents, Lexa and Clarke donning their finest armours, even Raven and Anya had managed to drag out their finest clothes for their daughters big day. Across from them stood Luna and her mate, draped in the finest leathers the Flowkru could offer they glimmered in the sunlight as it reflected off their scaled hides. But nothing could detract from the young lovers in front of them, the twins bearing sashes of the Heir Heda, their mates in the finery of the old world cut only by the sashes that marked them as mates to Heir Heda.  
   
   
The ceremony was as short as it was beautiful, before the entire crowd, the mates stood their hands bound together by a pristine white band as they swore to care for each other in this life and the next, as they swore their souls would always find each other. They all drink from the ceremonial cups the wine symbolising the blood of their people and sealing the eternal bond between them. As the newly wedded mates step forward, the crowd lets forth near unending applause and cheers. Eventually, though they stop and a grand dining table is brought forth, amongst all present tumblers of wine are spread that a toast might be made.  
   
Lexa and Clarke step forward, as they look at their pups and their mates a tear spills from Lexas eye as she says "this is a day I never thought would come, a day where I am blessed to see my children bonded eternally to their mates. As many of you know Heda`s did not live long before me, I am actually the longest living Heda in history. I owe that to my beautiful mate Clarke, and the beautiful children she has gifted me with, without them I would be lost, without them, I would have perished long ago. It is this that makes me so happy, to see my children stood side by side with their mates, knowing that now they can enjoy the same happiness I have. I wish them every happiness for the future." she raises her tumbler and all around them follow suit "to Jake, Costia and their mates, long may they live, long may they love."  
   
"long may they live" echo back the crowd as they throw back their tumblers.  
   
The crowd cheers and the celebration begins, all around them the people dance in the streets, overcome by the beauty of the day. As they look around, they see their friends enjoying themselves as they dance and joke, as they make the most of such a beautiful occasion. Lexa can't help but look at her beautiful mate her smile stretching across her face as she sees Clarke practically vibrating with happiness.  
As she stands there beside her, she says "I meant what I said ai hodness, this is all because of you, without you none of this happiness, this joy, I feel would be possible."  
   
"Shut up and kiss me, Lex," Clarke says pressing their lips together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once said I would never act as brutally as a jroth monster and slay my characters in such a meaningless horrible way and alas I once more find myself at a crossroads, I have but two ways to end this, happily, or murderously. I have decided to post both options, the murderous jroth version will be listed as part 2 of this series, it will be tagged as far as possible and listed as a registered viewer only work. For anyone who suffered from the death of Lexa I highly suggest you do not read it. I understand the pain that the meaningless death of a character can cause I myself couldn’t watch the episode for about three weeks, instead choosing to go back into earlier seasons and shield myself there. It is this that makes me urge so strongly, if this is going to trigger you in any way, if this is going to bring up feelings of sadness you`d rather not confront please do not read it, I will not be offended.


	20. Finis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My thanks to my readers

This is not a chapter, I have decided to end this story here. I would like to take this moment to say thank you, thank you to everyone who has read this story, thank you for sharing with me a portion of your lives. Thank you to everyone who has given kudos and especially thank you to those whose comments have allowed me to keep writing. It is people like you that are the reason I continue to write. Please if you have not already let me know your thoughts, otherwise thank you for reading and may we meet again

P.S. i have just posted a new story, called Skyfallen, it will be a guide your own story type of event, if you would like it to go one way or another please send a prompt in for it and i will try and incorporate it


End file.
